Drawing Us
by top story
Summary: Talia Carlson has been foreseeing events ever since she can remember, After moving to Forks, she starts "seeing" a person she hasn't met. What does it mean and what secrets could be revealed? I Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

I snapped my eyes open and let out a gasp as I came too before blinking and looking down at the paper. Before letting out a frustrated groan I fell back onto my bed, clutching my sketchbook to my chest.

I had been drawing the same thing ever since I had heard that we were moving to Forks the picture was of a teenage boy who I didn't known. We had moved about week ago but now was my time to start school, after taking about a week to settle in.

I was pulled out of my daze when I heard the echoing of footsteps down the hallway before my bedroom door was thrown open. "Come on Talia, you don't want to be late, get ready" my mom said before closing the door.

I sighed and got up, walking over to my dresser and pulled out a grey sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Picking out my clothes and putting them on I walk out of my bedroom and into the hallway bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Talia! You have twenty minutes, hurry up!" my mom soon yelled, making me roll my eyes as I looked at the mirror, pulling my light blonde hair into a ponytail and rushing down the stairs with my mom tossing me my car keys.

Grabbing my bag and an apple I yelled a goodbye as I rushed out the door, tossing my bag onto the passenger side of my silver convertible. I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road towards Forks High School.

xxxxxx

Arriving at the school I couldn't help but look over at the sign for Forks High school which was apparently home of the Spartans _…_ sounds _fun_. Pulling into the parking lot I could just **feel** everybody eyes on me, taking a deep breath I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

Getting out of the car I ignored everyone's gaze and all of the people staring at me and walked calmly towards the school office. Entering the office building I was greeted by a middle aged, woman with red hair sitting behind the front desk.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked with a kind smile when she noticed me waiting "I'm new here, Talia Carlson?" I asked returning the smile in kind. As she began looking through a bunch of papers before handing me a piece of paper with my school schedule printed on the page.

"Here make sure to get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the school day" she said and I nodded "Also Welcome to Forks High!" she said warmly making me smile "Thanks" I said heading out the door and down the schools hallway.

After visiting my locker, I glanced at my schedule to see what class I had first which was History... now where was the classroom? I couldn't help but look around confused. "Need some help?" a voice asked, making me turn to see a girl with brown hair and glasses standing behind me. "Umm… Yes", I admitted sheepishly with a shy smile as I held out my hand which she shook.

"Talia Carlson." I said and she smiled in return "Angela Weber" she said before glancing at the schedule in my hand "What class do you have?" she asked, as we began walking down the corridor. "History, You?" I asked as we turned the corner down the hall "Same" she said, "I'll show you where it is."

We began walking down the hall towards the classroom while I took in my surroundings looking around, before stopping when I meet a pair of dull chocolate eyes. Looking at the girl who's eyes they belonged to, she had pale skin and looked awful like she hadn't eaten or slept in weeks.

"Who's she?" I asked Angela watching as the lifeless girl moved slowly towards where I guessed her next class was, as Angela looked at the girl sadly. "That's Bella Swan" she with a sigh "Her boyfriend left a couple of months ago and she's been depressed ever since" she explained.

"Poor girl" I thought sadly as I watched Bella disappear among the students, her boyfriend and her must have been close."That's pretty sad." I said, and Angela nodded.

"We're friends but since Edward left she's been keeping more to herself." She said walking into class before I headed over towards the teacher who happily signed my schedule, before I turned back and sat down next to Angela as the bell rung and class soon began.

I was only half listening to the teacher as I scribbled down words for notes when it happened...

 _A girl with dark brown hair and plae skin was curled up into a ball laying on the wet forest ground. Her yellow raincoat which she clung to was wrapped around her as she laid still on the ground not moving._ I wanted to ask the girl why she wasn't moving, ask if she was hurt? But I couldn't speak or talk I just watched helplessly like with every vision, I was trapped... stuck being a silent observer.

"Talia!" I snapped out of my vision to meet Angela's worried eyes staring at me "You okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes" she said looking at me concerned.

"Oh um...uh, sorry" I said trying to think of an excuse "I'm a bit of a daydreamer" I laughed trying to play it off, Angela bit her lip but didn't say anything else about it.

"Come on class ended three minutes ago" she told me pulling me up from the desk and out the door into the hallway "So what class do you have next?" she asked as we walked down the busy hall.

"Science." I replied, and she laughed "We have the same class again, I swear you're stalking me!" She said and I couldn't help but chuckled, walking into our next class and taking a seat next to each other as the bell rang and the teacher began the class.

The lesson dragged on slowly until finally I couldn't help myself, I snuck a peek at the page I had drawn on and I couldn't believe It. The girl I saw in my vision was... **Bella**

Shaking my head clear I quickly gathered up my things as the bell rang signaling that class ended and made my exit I couldn't believe I had a vision of _Bella,_ I didn't understand it why had drawn her? I shook my head trying to ponder the thought, entering the cafeteria to scan for a place to sit.

"Talia!" I heard my named and looked towards the person who called my name and smiled when I saw Angela, who was waving me over too her table.

I walked over to the table and plopped down on the seat next to a girl with light brown hair and green eyes, "I'm Jessica" the girl introduced herself in a preppy voice and I nodded politely.

"Talia" I said simply making Jessica nodded before going back to talking with Angela, apparently telling her about some new school gossip. I sighed leaning back in my seat before looking around the table when I spotted Bella, she was sitting at the table but she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything as she just sat there emotionless staring off into space.

Looking away I suddenly felt my body stiffen and I quickly grabbed my notebook a single image flashing through my mind, and I moved my pencil as quickly as I could. When it was over I risked a glance over at Jessica and Angela who thankfully were still talking and didn't notice anything strange.

But when I looked over at Bella I saw she was staring at me with wide eyes, I gulped before quickly looking down at my drawing pretending I didn't notice her.

Looking at the drawing it wasn't very clear it just seemed to be something that looked like a big grey animal running in the woods. I kept my eyes on the drawing, but I could feel Bella's eyes burning into me, but I didn't dare look.

But taking a deep breath, I chanced it looking over at her and what I saw on her face shocked me was that… understanding? In her eyes, like this wasn't the first time she has seen something like _this_ before. But I didn't understand how that could possibly be?

 _Ring, Ring_ thanking the heavens the bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch I quickly made my way out of the cafeteria and towards my final class, art. Taking a relaxing breath I stepped into the room suddenly feeling at home.

Humming quietly I made my way through the room, since I drew my visions I had become very good at art. "Welcome" the teacher greeted the class as I took a seat down at an easel.

"It's a free day just paint whatever you wish" she said simply, and with that I gathered up some paints and a brush and started painting, something simple that wouldn't take very long.

When I was done I looked over at my work smiling especially when some of the other students, stopped their work to look over at my painting saying how cool it was. "This is very good, Talia do you paint often?" the teacher asked when she stopped in front of my painting,

"A lot" I admitted "I really enjoy it" I said making her smile "It shows" she said looking over my simple painting of red and orange leafs "I hope to see more of where that came from" she said studying my picture and I nodded "There will be" I promised.

xxxxxx

It was just after school and I was in the living room lounging around just being bored, when my mom finally came up to me, tired of me just laying around. "Why don't you go and explore the town?" she suggested a hand on her hip "I heard there's a little reservation called La Push with a beach on it." she tried, and I looked over at her.

"Little cold for swimming" I said stating the obvious by gesturing to the window to remind her of the weather outside. But she just rolled her eyes and nudged me up and out handing me my keys, despite my objections "Go on you, lazy lug" she said pushing me out of the house "Love you!" she reminded me before shutting the door behind me.

"Love you too," I muttered knowing she couldn't hear me, while at the same time trying not to snort at her forwardness. Rolling my eyes I let out a huff as I climbed into my car and pulled out of the driveway and down the road to La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up I parked in the small beach lot before turning off my car and getting out as I started making my way down the beach. All the while enjoying the feeling of the wind on my face while I breathed in the salty air from the ocean waves.

Walking further down the beach is when I first saw it or rather heard it.

"Wooh!" I heard somebody yell, making me look up, just in time to see some random guy jumping off of the cliffs and down into the water below.

I stood there in shock what the…? I thought confused as I ran over to the water's edge, only to see two other guys splashing each other in the water below.

I just stood there watching them confused, it was freezing outside and they were in the water?! I was completely baffled as I watched the group of guys goofing around. "Hey guys watch this!" I heard one of them shout before looking over and seeing yet another guy jumping off from the cliff, only to do a back flip and land in the water below. But I just stood there still, blinking not believe what it was I could possibly be seeing.

As I stood focused on the group I didn't even notice that someone had snuck up behind me, "Can I help you?" a voice asked, causing me to jump since I wasn't expecting anyone. I turned quickly only to hit something hard, blinking I looked to see what I had hit was a tan and _very_ welled muscled chest.

Slowly I raised my eyes, looking up to meet a pair of dark brown ones.

Our eyes met, and I couldn't help but watched in confusion when I saw the man suddenly freeze, not moving an inch he stood as still as a statue.

"Hello?" I asked him meekly as I heard a voice call out "Paul, there you are man!" I looked over my shoulder only to see it was one of the jumpers coming out of the water. I gave a little wave back to the guy when he saw me standing there with his friend before he continued too walk toward us.

"Hey… um" I muttered trying to figure out what to say, "I think I…um… _broke_ your friend" I said quietly gesturing toward the still frozen man who I now learned was named Paul.

I looked towards Paul's friend whose eyes suddenly went wide as he looked between me and his friend before he chuckled. "No way" he whispered in disbelief looking like he couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. I turned looking confused towards Paul's friend "What?" I questioned, clearly I was missing something.

"Don't worry about it," the guy said shaking his head fondly before smiling at me and sticking out his hand "I'm Jared" he said kindly, introducing himself. "Talia" I answered simply taking his hand in mine "Nice to meet you" Jared replied shaking my hand.

Only to drop my hand when a low growling sound was heard, looking towards Paul.. who must have finally come back too because _he_ was the one who growled. My eyes jumped over to look at Paul who was currently glaring daggers at Jared, with plain **fury** in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked Paul concerned, watching as he stopping his glare at Jared to turn and look at me with his eyes softening. "Don't worry" Jared said a goofy grin now growing on his face "He's just _peachy_ " Jared said smiling, hitting Paul on the shoulder.

Causing Paul glared at him before he playfully shoved him back "Shut up Jared" he hissed warningly but Jared didn't seem concerned as he chuckled. Before taking his cue "Well, I'm going back up" he said winking at me and taking a step backwards. "See you around Talia" he said, before turning around and making his way back towards the cliffs.

"Bye" I replied quietly as I watched Jared disappear up the hill before turning my attention back towards Paul.

Paul

I huffed to myself, finally finishing the extra patrol run I was "assigned too" by Sam, not that I wanted too run rounds, but you can't defy Alpha's orders. Taking a breath, I moved past the tree line and made my way out of the forest and toward the place where I was planning on meeting the guys at the beach.

Stepping onto the beach is when I noticed _her,_ she was a blonde, wearing grey clothing and standing on the beachs side watching the guys dive from the cliff.I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow toward that, who was this chick? I could'nt help but wondered as I walked up and moved to stand behind her.

"Can I help you?" I asked the girl who apparently didn't hear me coming up behind her, because she quickly jumped before spinning around only to bump straight into my chest. I tried not to seem too amused by her as she slowly raised her eyes up my chest and that's when I met them… silver eyes meeting my brown eyes and I couldn't help but freeze.

I felt it... everything around me **had** changed, everything was suddenly different as it all just seemed to fall into place, like a missing puzzle piece. I felt it my soul detached from my body, I was no longer tied to gravity but to her… _**only**_ **her**.

I couldn't move as I stood still just watching her, not knowing why I was feeling this way towards a _stranger._ When suddenly it _hit_ me…. striking me like lightning…. Holy shit! Realization finally dawning on me, I Paul Lahote had…. imprinted!

I heard my name being called but I didn't pay any attention as I blinked slowly, coming back to reality. Only to see Jared standing beside my girl. Not only that he was _smiling_ at her and shaking her hand, I felt jealousy setting into my stomach. Just seeing him _touching_ her " **Mine!** " I though possessively before turning and glaring **fiercely** toward Jared trying to get him to back off, when a soft soothing voice spoke up.

"Are you okay?" I looked over and met my imprints eyes that were now filled with worry and I felt myself start softened looking at her. Until Jared ruined the moment by breaking our gaze by patting me on the shoulder "Don't worry" Jared said clearly pleased.

"He's just _peachy_ " he said, making me glared at him before giving him a shove, he was clearly enjoying this turn of events a little t _oo_ much. "Shut up Jared," I snapped causing Jared to laugh before he turned towards my imprint to say goodbye. "See you around Talia" he said goodbye before hiking it back up the path towards the cliffs.

"Bye." I heard her respond watching Jared leave before she turned back looking towards me. "I'm Paul" I suddenly blurted out trying my best not to wince, _real smooth_ _Paul,_ I thought watching as Talia's eyes snapping toward mine and she smiled softly holding out her hand. "Talia" she smiled "Nice to meet you, Paul" she said, and I smiled taking her soft hand into mine.

Before she turned to face the water "What are your friends doing up there?" she asked pointing towards the cliffs and I looked over only to see Jared doing a back flip off the cliff. "Isn't that dangerous?" she asked, and I chuckled "Yeah but we cliff dive all the time" I told her.

"It's scary to some, but a hell of a rush" I said, and Talia shook her head "I can't think of anybody who would _want_ to cliff dive, thrill or not" she said, and I just shrugged. "Why do you do it?" she asked curious when I met her eyes once again. "I find it fun" I admitted "It's not as scary as it looks" I said but she just rolled her eyes "Sure it is" she said dryly, causing us both to chuckle and soon we were both laughing.

I couldn't understand it, listening to her laugh it was like music to my ears making my insides flutter. I knew what an imprint was, but I didn't think they couldn't have this much of an effect on you.

Our conversation was suddenly halted when Talia jumped slightly before sighing and pulling out her phone, answering. "Hello? Yes, I'll be right there," she said, and I suddenly felt sad she had to leave? "Alright, bye mom" she said hanging up and looking back up, towards me "Sorry my mom called I've got to go… dinner" she said sadly an apologetic smile gracing her face.

"Yeah okay," I nodded playing it off cool, trying to sound as casually as I could.

I was about to give up on it and just ask when Talia beat me to it "So… I'll see you around?" she asked me sounding hopefully and I couldn't help but smile and nod. "Trust me, I'll be seeing you soon" I said, and she let out a breathtaking smile before nodding and taking a step back.

"Bye Paul" she said in goodbye before turning to walk away and I couldn't help but feel sad as I watched her leave, the only thought in my mind now was that I couldn't wait to see her again.

Talia

It was only after I woke up the next morning that I realized something… it was Paul... he was the one I had been drawing.

It was all I could think about later that day, why had I drawn Paul? I didn't understand it usually I only draw important stuff or what would happen. So why did I "see" Paul and why did I have butterflies in my stomach thinking about him?

That's really what I didn't understand after all I had just met him.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts I looked around, I was sitting at the usually lunch table just mindless looking about. Mike and Eric were talking to each other and Jessica was trying and failing to get Mike's attention, nothing new there I thought.

As I tried to focus on something other than Paul or what my visions could be telling me and what it all could mean, but I ended up failing miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Talia left yesterday I've been feeling so empty, was it always like this when you imprint? Currently I had finished patrol and was at Sam and Emily's hanging around along side Jared.

"Dude, if you want to see her just _go_ to her school" Jared complained with an annoyed groan, rolling his eyes when I immediately perked up, upon hearing his suggestion. "Wouldn't that freak her out, though?" I asked hesitantly "We only met yesterday and now I'm meeting her at school?" I questioned.

As Emily came up behind us offering a plate of sandwiches "Go get her and bring her over" Emily encouraged with a smile setting aside the plate of food on the table.

"I want to meet her and Jared's the only one that has met her" she said, and I felt a smile form on my face thinking about my imprint and her gorgeous silver eyes, her soft cream skin, her breathtaking smile and her perfect pink lips.

"Paul!" Jared's voice snapped me out of my daydream "If you want to go get her you should probably leave now!" He said glancing over at the clock, his mouth already full of sandwich. Not wasting anytime, I quickly jumped up grabbing my keys, running to my truck while slipping on a shirt as I went.

All the while thanking the gods that spare clothes were kept here, after all wouldn't want to scare her away by showing up half naked. Soon I was in my truck and down the road heading towards Forks High.

xxxxxx

When I pulled into the parking lot I felt all eyes on me, but I didn't pay them any mind as I got out of my truck, scanning my eyes across the lot trying to find my beautiful imprint. When I saw her a smile grew on my face, spotted her standing next to her vehicle, before I spotted something else making my stomach drop, some blonde kid was talking to her.

Narrowing my eyes I quickly walking over towards them, just catching what they were talking about. "Want to come with us to the movies tonight?" the kid asked, making Talia smile politely but I could see she was a bit uneasy.

"No thanks… I'm not into action movies" she replied, as the kid tucking in a lose strain of her hair behind her ear. "Come on it'll be fun" he tried, and I felt anger surge through me did he just _touch_ her? Oh hell no, I clutched my fists and tried to keep my anger in check, it wouldn't do to phase in the middle of the parking lot.

I shot him my best death glare only to be pulled away when my name was called, "Paul?" glancing away from him I found my imprint smiling at me.

I smiled back my anger disappearing as I made my way towards them, smirking inwardly when the guys eyes widen when he saw me.

I stopped next to my Talia, "Hey" I said smiling at her, "What are you doing here?" she asked confused "How did you even, find me?" she asked her eyebrow raised.

I chuckled "Well this is the only other school, other then the one on the reservation" I said shrugging "So I figured where you'd be" I said leaning against her car. "I wanted to see you" I admitted softy causing Talia to smile warmly at me making my stomach flip, before the stupid pale face had to interrupt us by clearing his throat.

Talia broke her gaze away from me and looked towards the kid "Oh um… Mike... this is Paul" she said introducing us. "Hi" Mike mumbled look me up and down nervously, "Hey" I responded curtly enjoying his discomfort before Talia broke the silence.

"Why'd you come to see me, Paul?" Talia questioned and I smiled "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and some of my friends?" I asked focusing every inch of her beautiful face to memory. She bit her lip "No cliff diving, right?" she asked hesitantly, and I chuckled "No cliff diving" I promised.

"Well… um… I'll see you tomorrow Tals" Mike said "Hmm?" she looked away from me and towards Mike, it made me smile knowing I had her full attention.

"Oh yeah, Bye Mike" he gave a slight wave and walked away, Talia looked at me again causing a similar warm feeling to spread in my stomach.

Talia

I fiddled with my sleeve, brushing back my hair nervously for about the seventeenth time in so many minutes. "Would you stop that? Just relax" Paul said looking over at me before turning his eyes back towards the road, the closer we got to his friends house the more nervous I got.

"I'm just… not the best with meeting people" I admitted sheepishly, and Paul smiled at me "I'm sure they'll love you" he reassured me as we soon pulled in front of a house.

Looking at the house it seemed normal enough, with a welcoming feel about it. I stared for a few seconds before moving to unbuckling my seat belt and reaching for the car door, but the door was already opened.

Paul smiled at me offering me his hand to help me out of the truck and I blushed slightly taking his hand, jumping down from the truck and letting go of his hand although I didn't want too. Looking at Paul I saw a flicker of something pass in his eye, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Let's go" he said smiling at me which I returned before we headed towards the house, I followed him in walking up the steps into the house into the first room which was the kitchen.

Looking around my eyes landed on black haired women making something on the stove before she turned toward me and gave me a kind smile. "I'm Emily you must be Talia" she told me with a kind smile giving me her hand "Yes, nice to met you Emily' I nodded giving her a kind smile.

Looking over to the table was when I noticed two other guys goofing off and stuffing the faces with food, Emily rolled her eyes and whistled causing the boys attention to snap toward her."This is Talia" she gestured to me when I just waved awkwardly at the group of tan well muscled men, who just grinned at me.

"This is Jared, and Embry the idiots I have to feed" Emily said with a giggle making the boys shouted a "Hey!" in their defense, making me laugh.

Paul was smiling leaning against the wall which made me smile at the sight of him happy. "Hey again, Talia!" Jared said waving which I returned with a smile back as the guy next to him laughed.

"I'm Embry" he said, "Nice to meet you" I said, "Hey where's Sam?" Paul asked coming over to stand beside me "He's out" Jared gesturing outside with one hand and a bread roll in the other."So Tales what made you want to hang out with this idiot?" Embry asked jerking his head towards Paul causing said person to frown and the rest of us to laugh. I already felt at home.

Paul

She was so amazing she fit right with the pack like it was meant to be which I supposed it was. We had all headed down to the beach were the guys and I were playing football, but I only had my eyes on Talia as she laughed and talked with Emily.

That was until I heard "Heads up" only to feel a smack against my head did I break my gaze from Talia too glare at Embry, who had his hands up in surrender. "Hey, _you're_ the one **not** paying attention" huffing I threw the ball a ways down the beach making him groan as he headed off to grab the ball making me smirk.

"Paul!" I heard Talia call out to me, jogging towards me "What's wrong?" I asked walking towards her meeting her in the middle of the beach.

"My mom called and said it's time for me to go." She told me sadly, "Alright, I'll take you home" I said nodding turning to the guys who were passing the ball back and forth and yelled "I'm taking Talia home, I'll be back" they looked towards me and nodded.

"Bye Tales! Later!" they responded in goodbye, and with out thinking I took her hand and started back towards my truck. I glanced over at her to make sure she was okay with it and saw her blushing slightly staring at the ground. I smiled softly squeezing her hand, she looked up at me and gave make a heart stopping smile as we took off down the road.

I was driving her home and I still hadn't let go of her hand, I currently had one hand on the wheel while the other held onto her hand, running my thumb across the back of her hand. She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze before turning her gaze to look out the window, never letting go of my hand both of us with smiles on our face.

As we pulled up to her house I got out and came around to the car door to help her out "Thanks for taking me Paul, I had fun" she told me as we walked up to her door, not even letting go of my hand which I secretly loved.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I told her stopping at the front door, I couldn't help but just stare at her as silver eyes met mine, everything was perfect.

We both just stared at each other when my eyes flickered down to her lips then back to her eyes, we both started to lean forward our lips barley brushed each others when.

"Wahoo!" A howl pierced through the air making me swear under my breath, "I have to go, see you tomorrow?" I said suddenly pulling away, Talia looked confused but answered me.

"Of course," she said nodded turning toward the door to go inside but before she went inside I said "Talia" she turned toward me with a confused expression. I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her face towards mine and our lips finally met, with in a second she melted into me and started kissing me back. I had my hands on her waist while her arms snaked around my neck.

I couldn't help but feel her grin against our lips as we kissed which made me smile. Soon I had to pull away when I heard another loud howl in the distance.

"I don't want to, but I've got to go" I said reluctantly pulling away from her lips, "It's okay" she whispered giving me a quick peck on the lips "See you tomorrow?" she asked, smiling "Tomorrow" I agreed with a smile.

xxxxxx

I stood on the front steps waving goodbye to Paul as he got into his truck and drove away. But I waited until he was out of view before heading back inside. I was still in a daze when I shut the door behind me, leaning against it, my fingers gently brushing against my lips were Paul's had been just moments ago. Oh...My...God!


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday afternoon and I was spending the day lounging around the house, but I couldn't find it in myself to focus on doing anything. I just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss I had with Paul. I know I _barley_ knew him, but at the same time it was like I had known him all my life, how was that?

It just felt so right being around him, and I couldn't stop thinking about it or anything else. Heaving a heavy sigh I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I got up and headed towards the fridge in search of something to eat.

I was making my way towards the kitchen when I had a vision. _An angry large russet wolf was snarling threateningly before quickly lunging toward another wolf. This one was grey and looking just as angry as the first wolf ..._ the vision soon ended and I was brought back to reality, were I immediately ran to my sketch book and grabbed a pencil as I quickly drew what I had seen.

After I was done I looked down at what I had drawn, which was a close up look of the russet wolf but what shocked me was I had also scribbled down a name… " _Jacob Black?"_ I whispered confused.

That was certainly new I had only ever seen images of a scene being played out that was all, I'd never gotten names before... just pictures.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Hearing the door I hesitantly pulled away from my drawing to go and see who was knocking, and answering the door I was met with a familiar face.

"Embry?" I questioned, as I opened the door to see him standing outside on the front steps with a stupid grin on his face "How do you know where I live?" I asked completely confused.

As I cautiously let him into my house, but he didn't seem to notice "Nice place" he commented as he walked in and looked around "Thanks" I said, shutting the door behind him.

"But you didn't answer my question" I told him eyebrow raised, but Embry just shrugged nonchalantly and walked towards the couch to take a seat.

But that was before he glanced at my sketch laying on the table and completely froze as he stared at the image drawn before slowly picking up the sketch book. "When did you draw this?" he asked me sounding strangely calm and quiet.

"I.. um... finished it a few minutes ago" I said fiddling with my shirt sleeve, a nervous habit that I had eveloped. "Jacob!" he suddenly yelled at me no longer calm but clearly very angry.

"How do you know this name?!" he demanded and I took a small step away from him "I don't know" I admitted in a quiet voice I was getting a little scared. Especially when Embry walked over towards me and roughly grabbed my arm holding it tightly "How do you know this name?!" he repeated.

"Embry" I winced slightly "You're hurting me" I whimpered glancing down at my arm in discomfort which seemed to snap him out of it. He quickly let go of my arm before he took in a breath and letting it out calmly "I'm sorry, I lost my cool for a second" I rubbed my arm

"No shit," I said rubbing my arm and looking down at my reddened skin it was definitely going to bruise… damn it "Why are you even here?" I asked him "Oh Paul wanted you to come over to the house to hang so he sent me to get you" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't he come and get me himself?" A nervous look crossed Embry's face "He um, had to do an errand for his mom" he said, "but he'll met us there though" I nodded and grabbed my stuff and we headed to his car and we left.

Embry was silent on the ride towards La Push, his face was set, and he gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. "Em?" I asked watching him carefully his eyes glanced at me before setting them back on the road "You don't have to feel bad about hurting me" I told him softly.

"I know you didn't mean too" I told him gently and he sighed "Yes I do, I shouldn't have overreacted like that" he said. "Why did you react like that to my drawing?" I asked him curious, I didn't get an answer as we pulled up to Sam's house.

We got out and as soon as I walked in I was given a hug from Emily who gestured me towards the table saying lunch was ready, I sat down across from Jared and Embry who were already face full in food. I barley sat down when I was pulled out of my seat and into a pair of warm arms in which I imminently felt safe in.

"Hey Paul," I whispered wrapping my arms around him in a hug, he hugged me back before pulling away with a brilliant smile on his face he pecked my cheek. "Hey Babe" I blushed slightly a warmth spreading in my stomach he winked at me then pulled me into the chair next to him and started stuffing his face with food.

Causing me to giggle as Emily came in with more food and reached forward to grab a sandwich, but my arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled back. I look at Paul who was staring at the finger sized bruises on my arm oh… damn it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Who did this to you?" Paul asked me sounding almost robotic "Paul" I said slowly he looked me square in the eye "Talia who gave you these bruises on your arm?" I tried to pull my arm away put he kept a soft but firm grasp on my arm.

"Paul, it was an accident" I said softly but Paul just kept staring at me, I sighed and slowly looked towards Embry who was staring down at the table biting his lip.

Paul was on his feet in a nanosecond he was growling looking at Embry with pure outrage "You did this!" he growled, Embry stood up "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, it was an accident" Paul was now shaking violently.

"Outside" a deep voice said, I turned towards the door to see Sam standing there, his arms folded across his chest and his mouth set in a grim line. Paul just growled and stomped over to Embry grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him outside.

"Paul?" I asked concerned getting up to go after him, but a hand caught mine, I looked at Jared who was shaking his head I bite my lip and slowly sat back down waiting for them to return.

It was half an hour later before a calmer looking Paul returned, although his eyes still held some anger "Paul?" I asked him gently standing in front of him, he looked at me and all the anger left his eyes, he pulled me into a hug.

"He didn't hurt you to bad, right?" he asked softly. "Paul, I'm fine it was an accident" I told him placing my hand on his cheek to sooth him, he sighed and leaned into my touch before embracing me in a hug I leaned into his arms. It felt right being in his arms, to have him holding me…like he would do anything for me and deep down I knew I would do the same for him.

Paul

I drove Talia home before returning to Sam's place where I got into it again with Embry "What the hell freaked you out so much that you hurt **my** imprint?" I yelled, Embry flinched and answered, "It was because of the picture she drew" I let out a growl.

"You hurt her over a drawing!" I stepped towards him only to stop when I heard Sam's alpha voice growl out "Enough" I clenched my fists and glared at Embry, "A drawing set you off?" Sam asked eyebrow raised "What was the drawing about?" he asked, "It was of a wolf" Embry sighed "But it's about _**who**_ , not what" Embry said.

"She drew one of us?" Sam ask sternly throwing a glance at me "Actually she drew someone who _isn't_ a wolf…yet" Embry sighed rubbing his temples like his head was about to explode "What!" Sam asked clearly shocked "Who?" Sam asked now clearly agitated.

"Jacob… and not only that… she wrote down his name." I blinked no, that can't be how did she even know about Jacob…let alone him turning into a wolf? _We_ knew but how did _she_ know?

"So, what kind of fur does he have?" Jared asked, trying to break the tension, yeah It didn't work "It doesn't matter what Jakes fur color is!" Sam growled out "It matters how Talia knows what we are!" I growled "I don't like you saying her name like that" Sam paused and took a deep breath before he rubbed his face tired.

"Well I don't think Talia knows anything" Embry supplied "When I asked her she just brushed it off as a casual drawing, she did" I shook my head and stood up "Where are you going?" Sam demanded clearly, he wanted to discuss Talia more, I didn't respond as I walked out the door slamming it behind me.

Talia

After the day I had, I was glad to just put on my pajamas and crawl into bed, I was in my bed ready to go sleep when _Tap, Tap, Tap_ I opened my eyes confused and headed to the window were the sound was coming from. I opened the window shivering as the wind swept into the room and looked down and saw "Paul?" I questioned calling outside into the dark.

"Stand back… I'm coming up" Wait… he was… _what_? Next thing I know Paul is hunched up on my window ledge his face inches from mine "I told you to back up" he whispered his warm breath tickling my face I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold this time. I backed up letting him through the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he closed the window, he stood in silence before speaking "Embry told me you drew something that set him off" I exhaled slowly "That's why you came over?" I asked moving to my bed.

"To tell me you know what happened? Why are you really here Paul?" I asked tiredly running a hand threw my hair. "Can I see the picture you drew?" he asked simply I corked an eyebrow, but I saw he was being serious. I groaned and got up and walked over to my desk were my sketch book lay and showed him the drawing, which was of the head a close look of the face of a russet wolf.

"It's really good Tales" he said looking at the picture I drew before him, I didn't even get to say thanks when his eyes narrowed "What?" I asked, "Why is the name Jacob Black written?" I could hear some anger in his voice I just shrugged in a I don't know motion.

"There has to be a reason" Paul said his jaw clenching I looked at him to see him gripping my sketch pad tightly while he started shaking. "Paul calm down" I whispered softly moving to stand before him he ignored me and kept staring at the page.

I gently put my hands on his and pulled the pad away then reached up my hand to rest on his cheek before entwining my other hand with his, I felt him relaxing "I'm okay" he whispered looking at me "You know most people turn away when I'm angry" and I smiled softy resting my forehead against his.

"I don't think I could ever do that, turn away from you angry or not" I admitted to him softly, he smiled at me" Really?" I nodded my head "We didn't meet that long ago, how can you already care so much for me?" he asked me with a light shake of his head I squeezed his hand.

"I don't really know why I care so much about you Paul" I admitted to him "But I know I do care about you and I'm really glad I do" I told him enjoying the smile that spread across his face before leaning in to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

I was reluctant to go to school in the morning since Paul had stayed the night and no we just slept, I just didn't want to leave him. But sadly, here I was in class willing the clock to move. Until the bell finally rang, and I headed to the cafeteria and sat down at my usual table, no one was at the table yet except for me and Bella.

I had gotten to know Bella a little more, but still we usually just spoke a few sentences to each other. "Hey Bella" I said making her turn her attention to me instead of the window, she'd gotten a bit better, she didn't look as weak and a little light had returned to her eyes.

"Hi Talia" she said quietly I smiled nodding "How are you?" I asked as she bit her lip "Better, hanging with my friend has helped" I nodded.

Angela had told me more about Bella's relationship with her ex Edward and how it had changed her, I was glad she was finally moving forward and spending time with her friend who seemed to be helping her heal.

We talked about nothing of importance when Mike joined the table with the rest of our group, "We're going to a movie tonight, you in?" he asked both of us, I shrugged "Why not? What's the movie?" I asked, "Sucker Punch" Mike said, and I made a face at the movie title but didn't say anything.

"What about you Bella?" he asked hope shining in his eyes, she nodded slowly "I'll go if I can bring a friend" she said, and Mike agreed clearly pleased.

The night came, and I was waiting in front of the theater with Mike waiting for Bella and her friend when I noticed her "Hey" I said waving to Bella as she arrived with a tan, well buffed guy. She smiled slightly in greeting "Mike, Talia this is Jacob" she told us gesturing to the guy beside her and I froze wait a minute Jacob… as in "Jacob Black?' I asked.

Of course, without thinking causing Jacob to give me a weird look "Do I know you?" he asked, _'_ No but apparently I know your name. Even without knowing anything about you'I thought I stuttered in embarrassment trying to come up with an answer.

One that didn't make me sound like a freak or a stalker when thankfully Mike interrupted "Hey guys we should probably head in the movies about to start" Mike said with a bit of jealously. Clearly, he wanted to get a move on and get Jake away from Bella and Jake knowing what Mike was doing glared at him, thinking that this should be an interesting night.

Interesting it was, Bella got stuck sitting in between Jake and Mike who were both trying to get her sole attention, _Boys._ Anyway, half way through the movies Mike turned green and ran out of the movie, we all got up and headed out to the lobby while Jake commented on Mike's weak stomach.

"It must be that stomach bug going around" Bella told him before suddenly dropping Jake's hand like she only now just realized they were holding hands. Jake looked torn between being sad and being annoyed they took a seat on the steps together.

While I stood a little way down leaning against the wall, trying to appear as I wasn't listening into their conversation. "Look Bella," Jake said.

"I know what he did to you and you should know that I'd never hurt you like _he_ did" at this time Mike finally returned from the bathroom looking a little pale saying he needed to go home while glaring at Jake not liking how close he was to Bella.

Jake returned the glare for interrupting him and Bella "If you're feeling sick maybe you should go to the hospital, before I put you there" Jake spat out I looked toward Jake and saw his hands were shaking my mind suddenly when to Paul.

His hands would shake the exact same way I narrowed my eyes before trying to separate Jake and Mike who were having a death glare contest with each other.

"Jake?" Bella tried taking his hand "You feel really hot are you feeling okay?" she asked him worried he just shook his head like he was trying to clear his mind before whispering that he had to leave before racing off.

xxxxxx

The next day I sat on my bed doodling on my sketch pad just free draw when _Knock, Knock, Knock_ I got up and answered the front door.

"What up gorgeous?" I asked Paul who stood on the porch he looked at me and smirked "So I'm gorgeous now?" he questioned casually leaning against the door frame I just smirked answering his question he chuckled.

"Well how about a gorgeous girl come and join her gorgeous boy, for a day out?" I felt my heart flutter at what he said he just basically called me his. I gave him a sly smile "Alright just let me go change" I told him "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" he asked confused looking me up and down.

"I can't go out looking like this" I told him I was wearing, an over sized white tee, baggy grey sweatpants and my hair was in a messy bun on top of my head "Looking like perfection?" he said smiling I rolled my eyes.

"Come in and wait for me to get ready you goof" I said walking away to get dress as he shut the door behind him. A couple of minutes later I met him in the living room all dress in a green shirt with blue jeans and my hair brushed and hanging loosely at my shoulders.

He smiled when he saw me and wrapped an arm around my waist kissing the side of my head as he leads me outside I smiled when he didn't move his arm from around me as we headed out.

We were sitting in Paul's truck heading towards Sam's place, talking and laughing the whole ride there are hands joined, fingers twined together. As we pulled up to the house Paul got out and came around to open the truck door for me and helped me out.

Such a gentleman I thought as I took his hand and hopped out before we both headed inside to the house. Never letting go of each others hand.

I loved being able to do this, holding his hand, kissing him I thought to myself and by his shit happy smile every time I safe to say he does too _._ We entered the kitchen I was greeted by hugs from Emily "So glad you're here a new friend is coming over for you to meet" she said.

"I thought I already met everyone?" I asked she just shook her head before scooting me over to the table where the boys where sitting. They were trying to see who could eat the most food, what a contest, I took a seat. Before hearing someone enter the room, I looked up to meet a familiar pair of eyes "Jacob?!"

Paul

I wanted to tell her, to not keep her in the dark anymore "Jacob?!" I was brought out of my thoughts by Talia's voice she was looking at Jake her eyes were wide in recognition, Jake's eyes widen as well "Why are you here, Talia?" he asked confused, how did he know her?

I got up and standing next to her "She's with me" I told him putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Do you have any idea how much Bella's been worried about you, she misses you" Talia asked him in disbelief, pain flashed in Jake's eye before they hardened.

"It doesn't matter I'm not good anymore" Jake told her, his voice hard "Not good anymore? What do you mean?" she asked confused. Jake looked at me "You haven't told her?" he accused as I clenched my fist and started to feel myself shake.

"Tell me what?" Talia asked turning towards me I felt myself slipping "I need to get out of here" I whispered before I ran out the door towards the woods the last thing I heard was Talia calling after me as the beast took over and I turned into the wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

"Paul!" I called out to him as he ran out the door I made to follow him when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Sam watching me. "Just leave him Talia he'll be alright" he tried to reassure me but I ignored him and shook off his hand before running out after Paul.

I've been walking in the woods for a good hour trying to find Paul, but I haven't found him and now I'm pretty sure I'm lost so that's just _great._ I kept looking only to catch a glimpse of something red fly past me, only to be held up against a tree with a hand around my throat.

I was shocked the woman who holding me against the tree had _red_ eyes, "Well, someone picked the wrong day to play in the woods" her voice chimed sending shivers down my spine as I tried to break her hold on my neck.

"Now that's no way for food to act" she mockingly scolded me I froze _Food?_ What does that mean? Whatever that meant I wasn't waiting to find out as I fought harder against her she just rolled her eyes before leaning towards my neck.

"Fighting only makes it worst" she taunted her mouth coming dangerously close to my neck before she was violently ripped away from me.

I fell to the ground rubbing my throat trying to draw air into my lungs I looked up only to see what was in front of me was a _massive_ grey wolf, I felt my mouth drop slightly before I froze. The huge wolf had separated me from the red headed woman and was currently growled and snapped at her.

"You mutts again?" she smirked tautly before turning around and speeding off and in the blink of an eye she was gone. The wolf didn't go after her like I thought it would instead it turned around and looked at me before taking a step towards me.

I met its dark eyes and felt something stir inside me but when he took a step towards me I took a step back until my back hit the tree, I closed my eyes trying to steady my heartbeat but when I opened my eyes the wolf was gone.

I moved my head looking around wondering were the wolf had gone off to when I hear a snapping sound I jerked toward the sound hoping it wasn't the wolf coming back to kill me, but before I could look I was in a strong pair of warm arms.

"You have no idea how worried I was, how long I've been looking for you" they breathed restlessly against my ear, I sighed in relief I knew this voice "Looking for me? I've been trying to find you, after you ran out Paul I was worried about you" I told him shaking my head in disbelief, he didn't say anything to that.

But he just stared at me like he was trying to commit ever inch of my face to memory then he lifted his hand and softly brushed his fingers against my bruising throat causing me to wince in pain "She almost killed you" he growled out softly.

"How do you know what tried to kill me?" I asked him softly. Paul froze and whispered a few colorful words under his breathe before he said what changed everything **"** I was there, I was the **wolf"**

Paul

I stood back waiting anxiously for her to say something anything at all "So you're a wolf?" she whispered in disbelief "Yes" I nodded hesitantly "But you know I'd never hurt you right?" I told her she had to believe me, know that I'd rather lose an arm then hurt her.

I sighed inwardly in relief when I saw her nod. "What was that…thing you saved me from…Why are you telling me this?" she questioned biting her lip while her eyebrows scrunched together, "I told you because I didn't want to keep this a secret from you anymore" I told her skipping over telling her about the leech.

I didn't want to tell her to much in one day and have her freak out and never talk to me again, the thought of that happening made my heart squeeze in pain.

"We have strict rules about this Talia, no one can know" she took a deep breath "But why tell me? If this..." she gestured around the woods "Hadn't happen would you have even told me?" she demanded.

"I know you can just come out and say you're a wolf, but still" she exclaimed "We can only tell people who are important to us and I told you because I care about you" Talia didn't say anything she just sighed tiredly and wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"Take me home Paul" she asked quietly I bite my tongue feeling my entire body go cold, I just nodded numbly and lead her out of the woods and taking her home even though I didn't want to, I wanted her to stay, I _needed_ her to **stay** _._

xxxxxx

The next day I was completely out of it, the memory of everything that happened yesterday replayed over and over in my head on a loop, thinking about Paul, he was a freaking wolf! How do you react to that?! Everything was going on around me as I sat down for lunch, thinking about Paul.

I knew I hurt him I when I told him I wanted to leave I saw it in his eyes, but how was I supposed to react? My boyfriend has four paws and a tail! Apparently, he isn't the only one too. I looked over to where Bella was sitting Does she know?

She's pretty close with Jacob could she know about the wolves?' I looked up when I felt someone tap my shoulder I looked over to see Angela "You're wanted in the office" she told me before sitting down I nodded in thanks before heading down to the office.

I opened the office door walking in I saw the last person I expected "Sam?" he just looked at me before turning to thank the secretary "Of course" she told Sam before turning to me "I hope your grandma gets better dear" My _Grandma?_ I thought before Sam guided me out the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we made our way outside towards his car, Sam looked at me and sighed "He misses you, _**really**_ misses you" was all he said as we got into his car "It's only been a day" I told him "Why did _you_ come here" I asked him, Sam shook his head.

"I came here because I know what Paul told you and I wanted to make sure your okay and that you won't tell anyone" he said sparing me a glance before turning his focus back to the road, I sighed I felt a headache coming on.

"I won't tell anyone, and as for how I'm doing I think I'm still just trying to process everything" I told him rubbing my temples he nodded in a bit of understanding before we pulled into the driveway, I don't know if I'm ready to see Paul yet.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt so empty, and it had only been a day, but it felt like years guess that's what having an imprint does to you. When she's not around you feel incomplete and the fact that I didn't know if she was coming back or not made it so much worse.

I was currently setting on the couch at Sam's just staring at the wall, Sam had ordered me off patrol given I wasn't really focusing on anything other then Talia. So here I am not eating or doing anything just staring at a wall, ignoring the sounds of the pack around me everything was just a muffled sounding mess anyway.

"Paul" I snapped my head to see Sam at the door gesturing for me to follow him "What?" I asked getting up to go after him outside. I walked out, and I saw **her** standing there and I froze just looking at her "Talia?" she looked up from the ground.

"Hey Paul" she said timidly biting her lip as we just stared at each other "I'll leave you two to talk" Sam said before he headed back into the house, but we didn't pay him any mind. I took a step towards her and she quickly took a step back.

"Talia, please just hear me out" I pleaded softly, and she nodded "I should have told you the truth earlier, but I didn't want you to get hurt" I started "That **thing** that attacked you in the woods was a vampire" I told her carefully watching her eyes widen.

"I wanted to keep you away from this world to protect you from all of this…from _me_ " her eyes bore into mine she looked like she was about to say something, but I continued talking I had to tell her before I lost my nerve.

"You know the scars on Emily's face?" she snapped her mouth close and nodded confused to were this was going "We wolves have a short fuse, me especially and I'm terrified that you might be close to me when I phase and get hurt just like Emily" I told her.

I saw her eyes widen slightly before a flicker of understanding crossed them "Her scars are because of Sam?" she asked, I nodded my head. "Sam snapped, and Emily was to close to him when he turned into a wolf, that's why I didn't tell you I thought it would protect you by not telling you the truth" I told her taking a step forward.

She didn't take a step back soon I was standing in front of her "But I know now that wasn't right" I gently took her hands in mine and she let me. I took a deep breath.

"I want to be with you Talia, I have never wanted something **so much** in my entire life" I begged her Please **stay** don't leave… I **can't** survive without **you!** I thought but soon I felt her gently squeeze my hand before she slowly smiled and nodded her head before leaning forward to kiss me.

Talia

After everything that happened things had started coming together and finally fell into place. Things with my boyfriend were going great. Yup, _my_ boyfriend we had become official I was _his_ girlfriend, I couldn't believe it when ever I thought about it my insides fluttered in joy. I was so happy, and I was slowly coming to except that my Paul was a _wolf_ …my friends at La Push were _wolves_ , they were a _pack_ that protected people from **vampires!**

I turned my gaze towards the clock How _slow_ can time move? I thought. I wanted to head to my last class of the day which thankfully was art. I sighed and looked blankly at the board in front of me while the teacher lectured.

I sighed I didn't get much sleep last night I had a vision that made me cold just thinking about it. Thinking about my vision the red eyes of the people who wore black robes and had snow white skin something about them was terrifying, it gave me goosebumps whenever I thought about it.

But thankfully the last class of the day was my favorite which was of course art class there I got to do what I did best which was painting, which helped relaxed me and took my mind off things, it made me smile when people complemented me on my painting asking me how I drew so well. "it's a gift" I would tell them, _literally_.

Then the bell rang, and the school day was done, I headed outside and smiled at what I saw, Paul looking casual as he leaned against my car not even noticing the hungry looks he was getting from the girls, when he saw me his eyes light up a smile grew on his face as I approached him.

"Hello gorgeous" he said pecking my lips. I smiled enjoying the angry huffs, some of the girls let out. "You look beautiful" he told me helping me into my car, I blushed "Thanks" I mumbled as we pulled out of the lot and down the road.

"You okay?" he asked me after a couple minutes of silence "You look like you didn't get any sleep" Paul said concerned "I'm alright, Paul" I lied before quickly looking out the window "Okay…" he said slowly he wasn't convinced. Soon we pulled up to Sam's house and Paul got out and helped me out of the car I couldn't hide a smile as I took his hand, twining are fingers together as we walked inside.

"Hey lovebirds!" Embry said teasingly "Shut up" Paul growled taking a seat next to him while pulling me onto his lap. "How's Jake doing?" I asked concerned about my friend "He's doing better" Embry said I nodded just as Sam came inside.

"Paul, Embry it's your turn to patrol" he said Paul sighed standing up, pulling me up with him before he leaned over and kissed me deeply. I let my eyes flutter close as my arms snake around his neck as he rested his hands-on waist.

"Paul" Sam said firmly causing us to break apart he pulled away and pecked my lips "See you later beautiful" he winked and walked out the door behind Embry.

I sighed in content and sat back down as Jared stared at me "What?' I asked slightly confused "It's just that you've changed him, Paul" I quirked an eyebrow "Changed him?" I questioned but Jared just shrugged "Before Paul was really short tempered but now he's calm, happy" Jared smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul had invited me over to the bonfire they were having so I could learn more about the legends of the wolves. So, I got dress in a black long sleeve shirt, jeans and a white vest with a matching beanie and was now waiting for Paul to come pick me up.

I heard a car horn honk and I jumped and got up to see Paul in his truck, smiling I walked over and hopped in the truck. "Hey, ready to hear the stories" he asked me as he backed out of the driveway, I bit my lip "Are you sure I'm allowed? I don't want to intrude" I said Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Talia you're apart of this now, so for you to understand, you have to hear the legends" he told me "So basically this Is a learning thing?" I asked, and he nodded causing me to groan.

"I don't want to learn anything, that's what school is for!" I complained, and Paul just barked out a laugh and soon I was laughing along beside him on are way to La Push.

After we arrived Paul opened my door and helped me out before we walked over towards the group. "Hey Tales" Embry smiled at me as I sat down beside him, Paul plopping down next to me "You ready for the tales?" he asked me, I didn't get a chance to answer before I saw Jacob wheeling a man over to the bonfire.

He smiled warmly at me "You must be Talia" he asked me, I returned his smile "Nice to meet you Mr. Black" he chuckled shaking his head "Please call me Billy" he said, and I nodded before he began the stories, I sighed in content before I rested my head on Paul's shoulder, his arm around me.

xxxxxx

I listened to the stories intrigued, they were so beautiful and the fact that they were real made them even more special. But it was when Billy got to the part about imprinting, that's what really got my attention. An imprint was the wolfs true love their soul mate and that had me thinking.

After the bonfire was over me and Paul were walking back towards his truck, but I was silent, there was just so much to take in. But there was one main point I was focusing on, could I be Paul's imprint? I felt Paul's worried glances he shot at me, but he didn't say anything…until we where standing by his truck.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, well it was now or never "Am I your imprint?" I blurted out Great real _smooth_ genius I thought as I glanced at Paul. Who was looking at me with awe and shock guess he wasn't counting on me figuring it out so quickly… **if** I'm right…. I don't think I could handle it if I wasn't.

Paul took a step closer to me "What if I said you were?" he asked cautiously "I'd say we're already together, so I don't think me being your imprint will change any of that" Paul smiled before he pulled me against him and kissed me deeply.

After a few minutes he pulled back, only to lean his forehead against mine both of us trying to get in air. "I love you" he whispered breathlessly I felt my heart stop before starting back up again at triple the speed I couldn't believe it.

"You love me?" I asked a smile forming on my face "I love you, Talia Carlson" he said looking me in the eye "I love you too, Paul Lahote" I told him smiling, his smile matching my own before he leaned forward kissing me softly.

Paul

Okay so I knew sitting outside of Talia's window watching her sleep was _creepy,_ but I couldn't help it, I loved to watch her sleep she just looked so calm and peaceful. But that was before I saw her suddenly tense up and start shaking violently as she let out a quite scream.

"Talia!" I said panicked as I quickly opened the window and was by her side in a second, I bent down next to her shaking her gently "Talia, what's wrong? Wake up!" she just continued thrashing, before she suddenly bolted up her hand fluttering in the air.

"What do you need Talia?" I asked desperate "Sketchbook" she whimpered out, I quickly grabbed her sketchbook before giving it to her, she took it and started drawing on the page.

Soon she broke out of her trance "It's okay Tales" I told her gently rubbing her back as she took in some deep breathes before her face suddenly snapped towards mine "Paul?" she asked me like she was just now realizing I was here.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned "I've never seen you like this" I told her watching her as she ran a hand through her hair. "I… was hoping you'd never find out" she whispered, "Your going to think I'm a… freak" she told me "Talia there's nothing that could make me think you're a freak" I told seriously as she nervously fiddled at her bed spread.

"Do... you remember when I drew that picture of a wolf, with Jacob's name?" she asked "Yeah" I said slowly, what did that have to do with anything? "Well I drew that picture, because I…. _saw_ it" she told me glancing up nervously at me "But I didn't figure it all out, until I saw Jake at Sam's place" she looked up at me "I can draw the future."

Talia

I waited in silence for Paul to say something, but he just stared at me with a blank face. "Just like Alice" he finally said, wait what? I thought confused "Alice Cullen she's a vampire that used to live in Forks with her coven" he explained when he saw my confused face.

"She had visions too, butt I don't think she ever drew them" I bite my lip "I first started drawing my visions when I was young" I said, "I was six when I first drew a vision I had….it was of my father's accident" I told him.

"I was just a little kid I didn't even realize I drew a picture of my father's death. He was in a car accident" Paul leaned forward and collected me in his arms "I'm so sorry" he told me, I hugged him back before pulling away.

"Do…you're alright with your imprint having visions?" I asked him hesitantly, he gave me a slow smile "I don't care that you have visions" he told me softly, stroking my cheek lovingly.

"In case you haven't noticed I can turn into a furry dog" I giggled, and he pecked my lips "I love you so much" I smiled kissing him again "I love you too" I told him softly.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" I asked him, moving over on my bed, he nodded, and we settled into bed. When I was sure Paul was asleep I reached over to my sketchpad to see what I drew, and what I saw made my heart stop, it was a drawing of somebody being thrown down a flight of stone steps.


	10. Chapter 10

A lot had happened after the night of the bonfire, Bella had run off with Alice the vampire Paul told me about after Alice had a vision and thought that Bella had killed herself ( which she didn't) only to then have a vision that Edward (Bella's ex) was going to have himself killed, thinking Bella was dead so the two of them had run off to save him.

So basically, she ditched Jake, which really pissed me off he was my friend and she just up and left him for the jerk who had left her. I walked into the cafeteria only to see Bella sitting beside who I'm guessing were the Cullen's, I took a seat next to Angela.

"Hey, I'm Talia" I introduced myself to the new people at the table, the short one smiled at me "Hello I'm Alice" she beamed at me. "This is Jasper" she said pointing to the blonde man sitting next to her, he nodded in greeting.

"That's Edward" I glanced toward Edward only to see him looking at me like he was studying me. I shifted slightly in my seat before turning my attention towards the groups conversations about graduation.

Then I saw it: _The red headed vampire who had attacked me she was standing and looking at a large group, of whom_ _I'm assuming were other vampires._ I blinked as I came out of my vision, I looked at the group to see they were all still talking and hadn't noticed anything except for the Cullen's who were all staring at me, I bit my lip not knowing what to do when thankfully the bell rang I quickly got up and left the cafeteria.

The end of the day had me smiling especially when I saw Paul's truck in the parking lot at the end of the school day, he pecked me on the lips after I hopped in the front seat. "How was school babe?" he asked me "Um…" I hesitated, wondering how he was going to react when he finds out I met some of the Cullen's?

As my silence grew he tensed "Did something happen?" he asked, I put my hand on his arm when he started to shake "Nothing bad happened, but I did meet some of the Cullen's today" I told him gently and he stiffened "I don't want you hanging out with them Tales, they could hurt you" I just nodded softly to calm him pecking his lips lightly causing him to grin as we pulled out of the parking lot.

xxxxxx

I fidgeted at the sleeve of my blue dress looking around at all the people here "Talia?" a voice caught my attention, I turned to see Bella standing there we hadn't really talked much after what happened with Jake.

"I didn't know you'd be here" she told me nervously "Yeah, Alice invited me, and I already know that you can't say **no** to her" I answered with a smile causing Bella crack a grin "Definitely not" Bella agreed smiling making the both of us laugh. "Talia?" oh crap I turned around slowly "Hi Jake" I said nervously "I thought Paul told you to say away" he said protectively.

"Jake!" Bella said from behind me 'thank the lord' I thought as I moved so they could see each other before slowly backing away. Only to smack straight into another hard chest "Sorry Tales" Embry told me as he stopped me from leave "Paul's been worried you know he left you a ton of messages" Shit I didn't even hear my phone.

"Alice!" Bella called, and I looked up to see said vampire staring off into space before she blinked her eyes coming out of her daydream "It's been decided." She told Bella solemnly, answering Bella's question and filling me with more unanswered ones.

But my questions were soon answered when I stood along side with the Cullen's and the three a joining pack members in an upstairs office to discuss what Alice's vision had meant. "They'll be here in four days" Alice said, "This will turn into a bloodbath" Carlisle said looking concerned "Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"Not anyone I recognized, maybe one" Alice said as Jasper wrapped his arms around her "I know his face, Riley Biers he's a local he didn't start this" Edward said shaking his head "Well whoever did is staying out of the action" she added in.

"They must be playing with your visions blind spots" he said causing Jasper to speak up "By the way an army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town" he told us "Hold up, what damn army?" Jake finally spokes.

"Newborns, or kind" Carlisle told him "What are they after?" Embry asked, "They were passing around Bella's scent" said Alice. "They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" Jake asked getting upset.

"Wait" I interrupted causing everyone's eyes to turn to me, I shifted at the sudden attention "I um, drew a vis-dream I had" catching myself from my mistake. "It's alright Talia, we know you have visions" Edward said.

How did they? Never mine "You had one at lunch that day, didn't you?" Alice asked me in understanding, I slowly nodded "Wait… you're telling me that you've been having visions that could **help,** and you **didn't** _say_ anything?!" Jake demanded shouting at me, making me flinch the guys just looked at me in shock.

"Does Paul know you have visions?" Quill asked looking at me like I had just sprouted wings, "Yes" I nodded "He's known for a few months now" I told them biting my lip nervously. "You can fight about this later" Jasper growled out.

"If she knows something that can help us, let her talk" I nodded in thanks too Jasper before digging through my bag for my sketch pad.

"For the past few months, I've been having visions and drawing this redheaded woman" I told the group turning to find the page with my vision "What I saw was a group of vampires, they where being lead… by _her_ I'm just guessing" I said.

"May I see your drawing?" Carlisle asked, I nodded walking over to him and handing him my sketchbook. He flipped through the pages looking at them a little warily.

"These are very detailed" he commented I shrugged "I draw what I see so everything in my vision gets drawn, pleasant or not" I told him "This one was my vision exactly" Alice spoke looking over Carlisle shoulder before taking the book and turning it around to show the room.

It was a group of people _… vampires all different shapes and sizes, one of the vampires was in the middle of the group passing around a shirt to each vampire as they sniffed it._

"So, what does this mean?" I asked "It means a fight with life's lost" Carlisle said gravely, I looked over at Jake who was looking at Quill and Embry before they nodded and he turned back to the group "We're in."


	11. Chapter 11

Paul wasn't very happy, I could tell as he stood in my room arms crossed over his chest with a hard frown on his face. "Paul, they're not going to hurt me" I told him as he just continued to stare at me with unimpressed eyes.

"They're _**not**_ like Victoria" I told him softly trying to reason with him as I placed my hand on his chest, I saw something flash in his eyes before he let out a deep sigh and taking me into a tight hug. "I don't want to lose you like I almost did" he whispered, and I sighed softly but hugged him back just as tightly.

"They're **still** _vampires_ and I can't risk you getting hurt so please stay away from _them_ " I pulled away gently looking him in the eye.

"I know the packs going to be fighting with them against the newborns" I told him putting up a hand to stop him from talking when his mouth opened. "I became part of this world when you imprinted on me, you can't keep me in the dark especially since I've been having visions about it.

Paul took a deep sigh before cupping my cheek in his hand "Okay I won't keep these things from you, but I want you at Emily's with the other imprints when the battle begins" he said, and I nodded in agreement.

As much as I wanted to be at the battle to help I knew there was nothing I could do to help them fight, after all I was only a human I was a liability in battle. "I love you" I told him softly because I did "I love you too" he said before kissing me.

Victoria

Hmm… she had visions? That would be very useful I thought as I watched the girl and her _mutt_ through her bedroom window. So _very_ helpful I crouched down on the tree branch I was perched on, starting to plan my next move, how to get the girl away from that _dog._

I watch and waited patiently planning my next move carefully. The night grew darker before finally the mutt jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. I sat still and waited to make sure that mutt was long gone before I made my move.

"Stupid animals" I thought as a smirk made its way onto my face, "For something that's supposed to protect…. They sure don't do to good job a protecting their _mates_ " I spit out the last word in disgust before my wicked smile grew.

This will be **fun** I smirked as I ran over to the side of the house listening for sounds before climbing up and crawling through her window.

I wrinkled my nose at the disgusting stench of wet dog revolting I thought, turning my head towards the pathetic _human_ who was now sound asleep not even realizing what was about to happen to her. I cocked my head to the side slightly just watching her.

I wouldn't change her… at least not yet. I quietly stalked over towards her, before quickly grabbing her as she finally woke up. Her eyes were wide in panic and fear as I put my hand over her mouth before she started to scream.

"I wouldn't do that" I tutted "You wouldn't want to wake up mommy dearest" I told her smirking when I felt her nod against my hand "That's better" I cooed at her before jumping out the window taking her with me, so **many** possibilities.

Paul

It was late morning when I pulled up to Talia's house, she hadn't answered any of my messages and I knew something had to be wrong, and I was right. As I pulled up to her house I saw a cop car, I was out of my car in a nanosecond as I ran up to the door and started banging on it.

The door was quickly opened and there stood a slightly startled looking Charlie. "Paul?" he asked me clearly confused I didn't pay him any mind as I pushed past him through the door only to see Talia's mother sitting on the couch crying her eyes out, I felt my heart sink as I stood frozen.

She looked up and saw me standing there "Oh Paul" she cried out wiping her eyes "W-where is Talia?" I asked shakily, "Paul, T-Talia's gone, she was taken last night" she told me as more tears fell down her face, I felt my entire body go numb.

 **No** … that's not, she **can't** be _gone_ …. I was with her most of the night, no one could have taken her I would have _**known**_ , I was shaking so bad I could feel my bones rattling, I quickly exited the house and ran outside towards the woods.

I phased just as I hit the tree line I ran. I ran as fast as my paws would carry me but not before letting out a pain filled agonizing howl into the sky.

Soon voices filled my head " _What's going_ _on?_ Quill questioned " _Paul? What happened, what's wrong_ " Jared asked, "She's gone… Talia's **gone** " I told them numbly before letting out another agonizing howl.

Talia

I was somewhere cold and dark when I woke up, slowly opening my eyes looking around I was alone in an empty room. "Well looks like sunshine is _finally_ awake" I high pitched voice mocked, I quickly turned to look towards the voice when I saw _**her**_.

The woman who attacked me months ago the same red headed vampire who was after Bella, "S-stay away from me!" I warned her shakily as I rose to my trembling feet. She just had a wicked smirk on her face as she slowly stepped forward towards me.

"You think you can escape?" she snorted walking closer to me as I stepped backwards "Go right ahead and try" she smirked gesturing around the cold dark room "I'll catch" she threatened as my back hit the wall. I felt my heart rate increase I think I'm going to be sick.

She stopped her face inches from mine "Hmm" she mused "I could change you… for the army?" she questioned slowly tapping her chin I thought "Or I could kill you…. Very slowly" she told me, I shivered I felt her blood red eyes piercing right through my soul.

I snapped my eyes shut and I felt her wicked smile grow "Welcome to the army" she decided whispering in my ear before she pushed my head back and bite into the exposed flesh of my neck. I felt excruciating pain as the fire burned through my veins, making me scream in agony before everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt my eyes start to flutter open as I tried to take in my surroundings but the only thing I could focus on was... I a vampire?' Shaking I tried to take in a breath and... I could breath air and my heart… it was still beating what the _hell happened?_ "Your awake" a voice asked me, and I bolted up ignoring my spinning head looking towards the voice it was coming from a young vampire who was looking at me with curious red eyes.

"Who are you" I asked surprised by my leveled voice, not a hit of fear in my words. I pressed my back to the wall something about this vampire was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it but at least he wasn't the red headed. He looked at me giving me a _look…_ but it was gone before I could place it "Riley and you?" he asked as me just standing still not moving.

"Talia" I replied cautiously "So umm..." I asked a little uncertain, curiosity getting the best of me "You're not a vampire" he told me sensing what I was about to ask, "She bite you, but I managed to get the venom out and convinced her not to change you" what?

"Why did you do that?" I asked confused not knowing if I should be _grateful_ or _scared_ or mostly both **.** He didn't answer me he just cocked his head to the side continuing to study me, "Are you cold" he asked me when he saw me shivering but it wasn't from the cold.

I didn't even get the chance to reply when there was a loud **bang** from behind the room's door Riley just sighed heavily before he moved toward the door "I'll be back don't go anywhere" he told me before stepping out the door.

I bite my tongue to stop myself from responding sarcastically it wouldn't do to anger the blood drinker "Don't even _ **try**_ to scream… _**nobody**_ can hear you" he told me threateningly before slamming the door shut locking me in the room.

I waited silently as the time ticked by, I had already tried to find an escape route but there was no windows and the door was sealed shut. I was scared I didn't know what was going to happen to me I wasn't a vampire but that didn't mean they couldn't change their minds or worst make me a snack.

I breathed in deeply stopping the tears from running down my face I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me break. I jumped when I hear loud footsteps and the door was opened and in came Riley.

He didn't say a word as he grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me from the room "What's going on?!" I demanded trying to breakout of his vise grip but to no avail, "We're leaving for battle" her cold voice spoke from behind me and I froze.

Edward

The battle between the newborns still raged on as I stood face to face with Riley, trying to convince him that Victoria was just using him.

"Don't listen to him Riley" Victoria simpered "You know I love you" she cooed to him, drawing his attention towards her when I tried to talk him out of hurting Bella. "But I don't love you" Riley thought bitterly, looking at her with disgust and distrust "Not anymore" he thought as images of Talia flashed through his mind.

I was baffled… Riley had developed feeling for Talia while he watched over her when she was being held by Victoria. "If you love her you'll let her go" I reasoned "Wedon't want her to get hurt" I pleaded with him and making his hand twitched, Victoria looked between us with an angry confused expression.

"Riley what's _he_ talking about?!" she demanded angrily as her eyes narrowed into slits, Riley just continued to stare between us before a single thought entered his mind "I _will_ protect her, no matter what the cost" he growled before he tried to leap towards us only for Seth to jump forward, grabbing Riley by his arm and dragging him off.

Talia

I ran as fast as my legs could move all the trees looked the same and it was making me dizzy. That's when I heard it... s _omething_ had begun to chase after me, panicking I picked up speed. " **Please** don't be one of the newborns" I thought desperately as I ran along the trees before making a sharp left trying to lose whatever it was that was running after me.

Riley had left me somewhere in a clearing saying I'd be save from the battle that was happening, but he had threatened that if I left the clearing the newborns would find and kill me. But I didn't care I had my chance to escape and I was taking it, straining my ears I tried to hear the sounds of a battle being fought after all they had to be here somewhere.

The pack… _**Paul**_. I kept running as whatever chased me fell back before it let out a…. bark?

Wait, a bark? I thought before turning to look over my shoulder as my foot tripped over a rock causing me to yelp as I fell landing on to my wrist. I bite my lip to stop from yelling in pain, but I did whimper only for a whining sound to turn my attention away from my swollen wrist.

I looked up only to meet the eyes of a concerned wolf of who I hadn't seen before the wolf moved forward trying to nudge itself underneath my arm. I was confused until I realized what it was trying to say, slugging my non-injured arm around its neck as I leaned onto the wolfs side before it slowly lead us out of the woods.

I walked with the wolf as it leads, me onto a field before looking up to meet the wide-eyed looks of the Cullen's I winced in pain as my wrist started hurting, seeing my discomfort Carlisle snapped out of his shock and approached me.

"I think I sprained my wrist" I said as he gently looked over my wrist Carlisle nodded in agreement before saying he would tend to it after it was all over. I looked around the field there were no newborns to be seen just fires burning it all looked over to me, what did he mean by that?

I didn't get a chance to ask before Edward came through the field with his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder "Glad to see you safe, Talia" Edward said, I nodded before my eyes caught onto something it was the pack.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked towards the wolves each of them different colors and sizes but none of which I was searching for then I saw... a grey wolf with **his** eyes and I _knew_ that was **my** **wolf**. The wolf and I just stared at each other in disbelieve before the wolf quickly backed up and went behind a tree to phase.

That's when the wolf ran back out, but he was no longer a wolf he was Paul. He looked at me like couldn't believe what he was seeing "Paul..." I whispered before I ran over to him throwing my arms around his shoulders hugging him tight not even caring when my arm screamed in protest.

"Talia?" he breathed out finally coming out of his shock hugging me back just as tightly as a few tears fell from my eyes, after a heart beat I pulled back slightly to just _look_ at him and to see him and what I saw was **awful.**

He had dark circles under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days I just looked at him and my heart broke when I saw tears had started to fill his eyes before I buried my head into his neck.

Breathing in his scent trying to convince myself that it wasn't a dream that he was here with me as I felt him do the same. That's when I felt him shaking he was trying not to cry while I however had given up on that battle.

"Paul, let's go" I heard Sam's voice, but I didn't even bother looking towards him and Paul didn't either he just picked me up cradled me in his arms before he turned, and we left the clearing. Soon we reached Sam's house, Paul carried me inside before he sat down on the couch.

Not letting me go as I rested in his lap, I didn't say a word as he stared at me, his thumb caressed my cheek I leaned into his touch finally I felt safe.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked as he ran his thumb across my cheekbone "They didn't **hurt** you… did they?" he asked anger starting to build in his eyes. "Paul" I said gently trying to sooth him, soon as I said his name the anger left his eyes.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet" I told him, and he nodded in understanding, but I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I didn't want to think about _**that**_ or anything else I just wanted Paul with me, to have him near me.

I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while at the same time trying to calm my own, when Paul suddenly broke the trance "I missed you" he croaked out trying his best not to cry "I missed you **so** much… I thought I'd **never** see you again…" I cut him off by doing what I had longed to do since I had returned, scared that I would never get the chance too again. I kissed him pouring all my feelings of love into the kiss and he kissed me back with the same passion and devotion.

I moved my hand to rest on his cheek as I felt a few tears slip down his cheek I pulled back wiping the tears from his face before I leaned forward and kissed him.

I reluctantly pulling back and buried my face in his chest "I love you Talia" he said holding me tightly "I love you more than anything" he whispered, I gripped him even tighter never wanting to let go of him.

That's when I knew I was finally home.

xxxxxx

It was the day after the newborn battle and after many hugs and tears from my mom I was at home in bed, sighing to myself in contend I made to get up when I felt an arm tighten around me slightly as I rolled over, I had almost forgotten Paul had slept over this time my mom _knew_ he'd stayed over.

After I made it clear I wouldn't be separated from Paul, mom agreed to have him stay the night I think she was just glad I was home. I smiled watching him sleep as I took in his beautiful features "It's creepy to watch someone _while_ they sleep" a deep voice mumbled as Paul opened his eyes.

"Says the man who used to watch me while _I_ slept" I said laughing as Paul moved and flipped me over onto my back, so he was hovering over me. "That was for your **protection,** you watching me was for _pleasure_ " I just rolled my eyes before I pulled him forward to kiss me.

"I love you Paul" I whispered against his lips as he kissed me back, I felt him smile as he mumbled against our kiss "I love you too, Talia" I smiled in response wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer until he was laying on top of me.

I felt my heart beat fastened as Paul nip my lower lip softly asking for entrance I complied parting my lips moaning when his tongue slowly made its way into the kiss.

I tangled my fingers into his hair urging him forward, but before long we both had to break away for lack of oxygen, both of us panting while grinning at each other like idiots.

We both leaned in for another kiss when we were interrupted by my mom calling us down for breakfast, we both reluctantly left my bedroom and head for the kitchen.

I groaned when Paul filled my plate with food "My wrist is _sprained_ Paul" I complained showing him my wrist as he set my breakfast down in front of me.

"I **didn't** break _both_ by arms" I argued but he just smiled at me before he shrugged indifferent causing me to huff and my mom to chuckle in amusement before we all sat down and began breakfast.

xxxxxx

"So…um beside what happened to Jake how did the battle go?" I asked Paul as we drove down the road to Sam's house. I had finally convinced my mom to let me leave the house after Paul promised he'd have me home by ten and that he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

She had reluctantly let me leave and as for what happened to Jake… the entire side of his body was crushed by a newborn vampire, thankfully though Carlisle was able to fix him up before fixing my wrist.

He stayed silent deep in thought before I squeezed his hand in comfort lacing our fingers together "It went good we managed to kill the newborns, but… I wasn't really _in_ it though" he admitted "Your mind was on me?" I asked softly as Paul nodded.

"I just kept thinking about you and if… what if you where trapped somewhere or if one of those newborns had k.." he didn't get to finish his sentence.

He took in a shaky breath as I rubbed my thumb across his hand trying to sooth, comfort him. "You never left my thought for a second, Talia" he told me and I kissed his hand letting him know that he never left my thoughts either.


	14. Chapter 14

I was at the beach sitting with Emily while we watched the boys, who were currently cliff diving. After Paul and I had arrived at Sam's. I was bombard with hugs from each pack member telling me how glad they were that I was back, but no hug rivaled them more then Emily's.

After the hugs and welcome backs were done and over with everyone settled down as we had lunch, only for Embry to announce that he was bored. But only after all the food was gone of course, so here we're hanging out at the beach, chuckling when I saw Paul do a back flip off of the cliff making me snort lightly "show off" I thought.

It had taken some time, but I was finally able to convince Paul to go and join in with the guys up on the cliffs. I was glad I was able to talk him into diving with the guys I knew that he wanted too and I wanted some girl time alone with Emily.

"I love our boys" Emily said smiling as she watched the guys goofing around and I smiled "Me to…. For some _odd_ reason" I told her causing Emily and I to laugh.

Before we turned are attention back to watching our boys who were currently goofing around, trying to show each other up when I caught sight of Paul it calmed me watching him but that was before my mind went off into high overdrive. I bite my lip I wanted to ask but I didn't know how to start a conversation like this.

But that was before Emily commented that she was glad Paul was back to his normal self did I sigh before asking what I wanted to know. "How _was_ he?" I asked not moving my eyes off from were they where locked on Paul, Emily didn't ask for an elaboration she knew what I was asking.

" **Awful** " she finally said sighing sadly "It was like…. watching somebody… **die** … all the life was just drained out of him"

I suddenly felt ill especially when she said it was like Paul was _dying_ I felt my insides go cold I was numb I couldn't even imagine Paul… dead. "That bad?" I asked Emily who bit her lip before she nodded slowly unsure if she should say anything more or not.

"He didn't eat or sleep or when he tried to sleep he woke up from nightmares, he just wasn't _there_ " she told me. "Sam had once told me what it was like when an imprint was gone from their wolf for too long" she said softly and I had a feeling she wasn't talking _too_ me anymore.

"I didn't think it was **that** bad" she said quietly and I looked up at the cliffs, looking at Paul he was _different f_ rom the last time I had seen him, he was slightly thinner, and his eyes had lost their light.

But when Paul saw me he smiled and waved as he and the guys started jumping into the water before they started swimming towards us where we were on the beach but at the sight of seeing Paul smiling a real true genuine smile.

I couldn't help but smile and wave back as he jumped into the water whatever had happen it was in the past it didn't matter anymore because I was here safe and sound with Paul, but as soon as that thought left my mind was when everything went black.

Paul

I saw Talia stiffen and I knew something was wrong, I picked up the speed towards where her and Emily were sitting and just managed to catch Talia in my arms. As her eyes went blank and she started shaking and I felt myself start to panic.

"Talia" I said my voice full of fear as she continued shaking, but other than that she was unresponsive. "Talia please what's wrong? What do you need?" I begged her as my grip on her tightened, I had just gotten her back no way in hell was I going to lose her again.

I was shaking her gently trying to get her to wake up that I didn't notice Quill come over and hand her a sketchbook "Her sketchbook…. damn it!" I thought as I remembered why she was like this.

"How'd you know what she needed?" I growled being protective of my imprint but he just rolled his eyes.

"She talked but you where to busy freaking out to notice" I ignored his tone and instead I focused my attention back on Talia, who was now scribbling on the piece of paper.

Carrying Talia all the way back to Sam's place I gently laid her on the couch just as her hand slowly began to stop moving. I rested her head in my lap as I gently stroked her hair waiting for her to come out of her vision.

"Does it usually last this long?" Seth asked looking at Talia in worry by this point the entire pack had gathered around and were now watching her. "It usually takes a bit of time" I told him my eyes never leaving Talia's face as the time ticked by her had been in her vision for about seven minutes.

The room was silent before there was a sudden loud in take of breath as Talia took in a deep breath before she started coughing as color returned to her eyes, as she came back into focuses.

"Talia" I said sighed in relief before bringing her forwards and hugging her it wasn't long before I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she hugged me back.

"H-how long?" she asked shakily before pulling away slightly "About… eleven minutes" Jared told her as he looked back towards the clock, Damn I forgot they were even here.

Talia let out another shaky breath before she ran her hand through her hair before she leaned forward taking her sketchpad to see what she drew, before her face went pale and her face took on a look of confusion.

I leaned forward to see what she drew and was stunned at what I saw… she was standing in front of a mirror with her hands resting on her stomach a look of shock and wonder plastered on her face

"That's… Bella!" Jake choked out before he reached forward to grab her sketch but ended up yanking her wrist causing her to flinch.

I growled before I roughly slapped Jake's hands away pushing him back as we both started to shake, "Outside" Sam's alpha voice ordered us before we both headed outside.


	15. Chapter 15

I was about to get up and follow when Jared put his hand on my shoulder shaking his head "Did Bella say anything?" he asked me as I sat back down on the couch I shook my head "She didn't say anything, but she did look a bit… shocked or confused maybe?"

I said fidgeting with the sleeve of my green sweater as I looked out the window trying to catch a glimpse of a grey wolf. After everything that happened I didn't like being away from Paul for too long and I knew he felt the same.

I bite my lip while I waited for Paul tuning out the sounds of everyone around me as I thought about my vision and what it could possibly mean… I had _no_ clue.

But I did have a gut feeling that something huge was going to happen change even, but I had no idea what and it had me on edge. The feeling never left even after when Paul had returned assuring me that everything was okay, but I couldn't help but think "No… I don't think it was."

xxxxxx

"So where are you two _going_ tonight?" my mom asked Paul and I groaned inwardly, Paul had picked me up to take me on a date. Which I hadn't even noticed that we hadn't gone on a date yet until he pointed it out.

We were leaving when my mom stopped us, only for her to start interrogating my boyfriend. But thankfully Paul was taking it with a grain of salt.

"I'm just taking her out to dinner" Paul answered easily she studied both of us for a good long minute before she finally nodded smiling before she told us to be safe and for Paul to have me home by ten I agreed before basically dragging Paul out of the house.

So now here we were at the diner having our first official date "Sorry about my mom, she's… overprotective" I admitted sheepishly taking a sip of my soda, Paul shook his head and chuckled "No, I get it" he told me before taking a bite out of his burger.

" _What?"_ I asked when he kept staring at me and not saying anything "You just look, amazing" he told me causing me to blush while he chuckled saying pink was a good color on me, that just made me blush darker the date went amazing we laughed and talked as we got to know each other better.

It's weird you think you know someone, after all we've been together for _almost_ a year but there is always something more to learn about someone.

I learned that Paul wanted to have a big family he didn't want his child to be an only child like he was and considering I was an only child as well I agreed with wanting a few kids as well.

I also learned that Paul would have gotten the wolf gene from his father but considering his father left when he was six he didn't know about his ability to turn into a wolf, I in turned told him about my _gift_ and while my mom didn't talk about much what I could do she did mention that my father's side of the family was _gifted_ as well.

xxxxxx

"I had a really good time" I told Paul as he walked me up to the front door after the date was over "Thank you, Paul" I told him sincerely "You deserved a proper date" he told me with a slight chuckle I rolled my eyes.

"I _meant_ about you opening up to me" he raised an eyebrow "Well you opened up too" he told me and I smiled trying not to blush "Well we are **soul mates** … it wouldn't make sense if we didn't _know_ each other" I said softly and he smiled.

"Your so perfect… I'm _so_ glad I found you" Paul said I smiled leaning forward to kiss his cheek causing him to smile "I love it when you talk sappy" I told him "Of course you do, _all_ the girls love it" he said grinning. I took a step even closer to him.

"You know I'm _not_ like every girl wolfie" I glared up at him playfully causing him to laugh and nod in agreement "I know, that's why I love you" he said softly cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Because you are just you and I love you so much that I can't even begin to…." I couldn't wait any longer I leaned forward kissing him as I tugged him forward against me, soon his hands came up to rest on my hips pulling me even closer.

Our kisses became more and more heated as Paul broke our kiss and started trailing kisses down my neck causing me to moan before I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him passionately. "My…. mom's… **N** _ **ot**_ home" I managed to mumble out against our lips, I felt him freeze as he pulled back to look at me he _knew_ what I was saying.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me for any signs of hesitation, but as I looked up at his brown eyes that were filled with so much love and adoration I knew what my answer was. "Yes" I kissed him again "Please. Paul." I whispered looking him in the eye trying to convey everything I was feeling for him.

He must have seen my resolve in my decision as he brought his lips back to mine as I reached behind me and fumbled with the door handle before turning the knob causing the door to open and us to tumble into the house.

Journeying to the bedroom I broke my lips from our kiss letting out a surprised squeal as we both fell onto my bed, chuckling slightly I final broke through the haze of passion looking Paul in the eyes before gently kissing his lips before laying back my eyes lazily roamed over his body.

We managed to reach my bedrooms door frame before both are shirts were torn off and thrown into a pile somewhere on the ground. My eyes roamed over his broad shoulders down to his well muscled chest.

I heard a low chuckle and moved my eyes back to his blushing slightly when I saw him smirk at my gazing, before he leaned down and started kissing my neck causing me to bite back a moan as I felt his hand travel up my back reaching for the clasps of my bra.

That's when I took in a deep breathe the sudden realization of what _was_ about to happen had finally settled into my lust filled teenage brain, Paul sensing a change pulled back.

"If you're not ready for this, we don't have to… I'd **never** pressure you Talia" he told me softy running his thumb over my slightly swollen bottom lip "I know… it's just" I trailed off not really being able to find the exact words.

"Hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do" he told me earnestly making me look up at him, knowing I could trust him "If this gets to much, just say the word and well stop" he told me. As I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, before looking _**deep**_ into his eyes as I starting to feel my nerves just fade away.

I _knew_ I was safe that Paul was it for me as I was for him and that he would never hurt me I had trust in him… in with that I kissed him, letting all my doubts melt away and soon I had both of us breathless.

"I love you Paul" Iwhispered heavily, moving my lips over his cheek and down his jaw, enjoying the pleased sound that rumbled in his chest. As I moved down "I want you" I said breathlessly " _Please_ " I begged looking up at him and feeling my breath mold in completion.

Feeling a sudden _thrill_ as his eyes slowly darkened and knowing I did that before moaning again as he started kissing me again his hands moving to unclasped my bra before letting it join the rest of our clothes on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning in Paul's arms surprised that he had stayed the entire night… wait a sec _night_ … _last night_ … I felt my entire body blush as I recalled the events of the night before. I made a move to get up, but Paul's arms tightened around me as he pulled me back onto the bed.

"Stay" he mumbled, I laughed softly. "Paul, we got to get up" I told him nudging his shoulder "Sam's probably wondering where you are. Didn't you have patrol last night?" I asked.

"Maybe I did have patrol… but I'm _really_ glad I skipped" he said in a _voice_ that caused me blush before smacking his chest lightly "Pervert" I muttered as he chuckled.

I slipped out of his strong embrace before getting out of bed grabbing Paul's shirt, tugging it over my head to which thankfully covered everything up.

I walked over to my dresser to gather the things I need for the day only to hear Paul groan from over in the bed "Can't you wear nothing?" he asked. I sighed rolling my eyes. "Paul if you don't shut up, you'll **never** see me without clothes on ever again!" my comment effectively shut him up causing me to chuckle.

I shook my head before pulling out a pink long sleeve shirt and black jeans before leaving for the bathroom to get dress and prepare for the day. After I was dressed I walked back into the bedroom to see Paul sitting on my bed fully clothed.

Well… except for his shirt since I had stolen it. Taking one last longing look, I regretfully gave him back his shirt causing him to smirk as he slipped his shirt back on.

After Paul and I had breakfast we headed over to Sam and Emily's place or "The Den" as I've taking to calling the place, we entered the house and the entire pack well minus Sam _whistled_ at us causing me to blush bright red as I hide my face behind my hand.

"Shut up!" Paul growled as he wrapped his arm around me "Sorry man… we just figured out _**why**_ you didn't come back last night" Jared said in a suggestive voice causing Paul to growl lowly before he moved so the two of us could sit at the table.

"Shut up, it's not like you and Kim don't" Paul said with a smirk causing Jared to blush as he tried to hide it by taking a bite of his muffin, causing me to chuckle as I looked around the room before noticing a wolf was missing.

"Where's Jake?" I asked looking around to see the guys shifting uncomfortably "What happened?" Paul asked looking for anyone of them to say something. "He got Bella and Edward's wedding invitation" Embry said quietly "He didn't take it well. We don't know _where_ he went but he just took off" he explained.

Sam cleared his throat "Now that we're down a wolf we can't afford anyone slacking things off" Sam's voiced spoke out giving a point look to Paul who tightened his jaw nodding, I sighed sadly leaning my head against Paul's shoulder.

"Poor Jacob" I thought sadden at what Jake must be going through. "I mean Bella's wedding invitation? That's basically a punch in the gut!" I couldn't help feeling terrible about the whole situation, only feeling a bit better when Paul wrapped his arms around me.

xxxxxx

The day had finally arrived I looked around nervously from where I was standing around at Bella and Edwards wedding, I didn't know anyone here except for Seth and some school friends who where now discussing if Bella was pregnant or not as to why she was marrying so young.

Great friends I sighed missing Paul he couldn't come he had to run patrol and couldn't ditch since they where down a pack member they couldn't afford anyone missing. Suddenly I felt somebody come up behind me I turned only to relax when I saw it was just Seth.

He smiled at me before taking me by the arm saying he wanted to congratulate the newlyweds and dragged me towards the young married couple.

We approached the couple I stopped beside Billy as Seth went up to Edward "Hey man congrats" Seth said grinning before he shook Edwards hand and hugged Bella, I sighed slightly I really didn't want to be here, but Alice had invited me and well you can't say no to Alice and if you dare try well I applaud your bravery.

I was pulled out of my musings when I felt Billy squeeze my hand in comfort I smiled at him before Bella asked, "Have you heard from him?" she asked Billy who just shook his head sadly. "You look beautiful Bella" I commented wanting to break through the tension.

Which had suddenly filled the air thankfully it worked if only somewhat when Bella turned to me and muttered "Thanks" she knew I was still mad about the whole Jacob situation. But I had pushed it aside if only for now just wanting to get through the evening.

We parted as other people came up to give the newlyweds their wishes, I wondered off to find a drink when "Talia!" I laughed softly I _knew_ who that voice belonged too turning around only to be embraced in a _very_ tight hug by a small pixie like vampire.

"Hey Alice" I smiled hugging her back I pulled back just as Jasper approached wrapping his arms around Alice, out of all the Cullen I was closet to Alice with both of us having visions we understood each other, so we had grown close.

As for Jasper he was anywhere with Alice, so I grew close too him as well, he was sweet a little quiet but then again, it's hard to get a word in edgewise with Alice sometimes. "Hey Jasper" I said with a smile "Hello Talia" he smiled.

"How have you and the do-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Alice elbowed him in the stomach "I mean how have you and Paul been?" I couldn't help it as my smile widened at the mention of Paul "We're doing very well, thank you Jasper" I told him.

xxxxxx

The three of us discussed the wedding as we just talked and caught up with one another from the last time we had seen each other, only to have myself _literally_ pulled from the conversation when Seth came back over to me and started tugging my arm as he pulled me away from the reception.

"Jacob's back he showed up only to freak out at something Bella said" he explained after he saw my confused expression. "The packs got him, but Sam wants us back at La Push" he said as we made are way to the car where Billy was already waiting for us.

The car ride back to La Push was a quiet one when we arrived back at the Den, I had just barely made my way out of the car before I was pulled into a familiar pair of arms. "You alright?" Paul asked me concerned, after all I had just gotten back from the "Vampire Lair" I just rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I'm _fine_ Paul, nobody hurt me" I said bring my hands up to his face before resting them on both his cheeks, he gave me a quick once over look before he finally nodded convinced I was all in one piece. I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck as I rose up onto my toes to reaching his lips.

I couldn't help but smile slightly when I felt his hands move down to rest on my hips before they slowly moved lower resting on my bottom. I let out a surprised squeal as he pulled me even closer against him.

"Oh gross!" a voice complained "Really didn't miss seeing _that_ " the voice said, Paul pulled back growling slightly "Shut up Black" he snapped, I turned only to see Jacob standing some feet away from us. I grinned at the sight of Jacob finally returning.

I let go of Paul and ran towards Jake tackling him in a bear hug causing him to chuckle at my enthusiasm before hugging me back "Welcome home Jake" I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day I was sitting next to Jacob at the beach along with Embry and Seth, watching the rest of the guys spread out along the beach playing soccer.

But as I watched the rest of the pack goofing around my ears picked up on the conversation between the three wolves next to me. What were they talking about? Well with any conversation including Jacob the topic of Bella Swan was being discussed.

"What a surprise" I thought tiredly as Embry shot me a look, I sighed before nudging Jacob's shoulder with mine pulling him out of his rant about Bella and the _leeches._ Guess I'm up "Jake I know it's hard and you just want her safe and…" I stopped struggling to find the words.

"But she's in love with _some else_ " I told him gently taking my turn in _**trying**_ to talk some sense into Jacob. Which of course was a lost cause, my case was proven when he just brushed my words aside _not_ at all listening.

I turned to Seth giving him a look that clearly said it was _his_ turn "Look man" Seth tried "She's happy shouldn't that make you happy?" Seth gently pleaded but I could tell he was getting annoyed by the stubborn wolf also.

Nothing anyone said or did was going to change Jake's mind about Bella, why we were trying to make Jacob see the light was quickly becoming a lost cause on all of us, I sighed before resting my head on Jake's shoulder. "Don't worry Jake" I said trying something else "It'll get better" I said.

"Especially when you find _your_ imprint" I told him sparing him a smile, but he just rolled his eyes "I don't want an imprint who isn't Bella" he told me. He wasn't the only one rolling their eyes after that comment except Leah who was shooting Jacob a _very_ annoyed look as she sat down joining in with our little group.

"Talia!" a voice called out I looked up smiling when I saw it was Paul "Come play with me?" he whined giving me his best puppy eyes, which being part puppy you became _very_ good at doing.

I couldn't help but chuckle shaking my head at his antics causing him to grin before I got up and walked over towards him taking his hand and guiding us down the beach.

Jacob

I tried not to glare at the retreating couple as I turned my gaze back towards Sam who was sitting with the other wolves who sat with their _imprints_ , I huffed in frustration still not believing what _Mr._ _Alpha_ had decided upon at the last pack meeting.

Saying that the Cullen's weren't a threat, even if Bella did get changed by one of _them_ , it didn't matter what was said even when I argued with the treaty between the blood suckers, _Mr. Alpha_ just dismissed my reasoning saying how and if the pack would respond was _his_ decision.

Therefore, cutting me off from the one thing that I was looking forward to doing which was ripping off the leeches' head.

"You know" Embry said bringing me out of my thoughts "If you wanted things different you should have become alpha" he said, breaking off my thoughts about all the ways I could be destroying that leech.

"Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time" I said shrugging, trying not to regret my decision. "Jake man do you really think you could kill Bella if she came back a vampire?" Seth asked eyebrow raised in question.

"No" Leah snorted "He'll make one of us do it then hold a grudge against- "I cut her off "Oh Shut up Leah" I snapped but she just glared at me "Would you get over it. It's not like you imprinted on her" she snapped.

Ignoring her I glanced over to the rest of the pack with their imprints "At least they seem happy" Seth commented "Yeah" Embry muttered looking towards the imprinted group.

"Some people are just lucky I guess" he said. I couldn't help but scoff "Luck?" I questioned "None of them belong to themselves anymore" I said glaring at the happy wolves and their equally happy partners.

"The sickest part is their genes tell them they're happy about it" I said turning back to look at Seth and Embry who were looking down in thought. "At least if you imprint you'll finally be happy" Leah said turning away from the three of us to look at Sam and Emily.

"I mean being any kind of happy is better then being miserable about someone you can't have" she said softly before turning back to look at the waves.

Talia

I woke up the next morning in Paul's arms smiling to myself when I glanced over to see him still asleep, smiling lightly I gently traced my finger tips over his facial features before gently leaning forward to softly kiss him.

I grinned slightly when before long I felt him kissing me back, smiling I pulled back watching him wake up "Hmm" he hummed lazily "What a great way to wake up" Paul mumbled softly as he took my hand in his before kissing my knuckles tenderly.

"Morning" he said smiling finally coming too which caused me to grin as I kissed him _good morning_ smiling when I felt his arms sneak around my waist holding me too him as our kiss deepened. After a few minutes Paul spoke.

"As much as I love doing _this_..." Paul said pulling back before quickly pecking my lips again " _Please_ tell me you have **food**?" he asked me completely serious.

I tried not to laugh as I shook my head, moving to get up while twisting my arms back and forth stretching as I got out of bed before turning around to pull Paul up with me and down the stairs towards breakfast.

Humming softly along to the radio I drove down the stretch of road that lead towards the house in the woods, after breakfast Paul and I reluctantly went our separate ways for the day.

With Paul having to go and complete patrol, I decided on going over to the Cullen house to visit with Alice. Of course, it took a bit of persuasion for Paul to let me leave to visit the Cullen's all by myself.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my over protective wolf as I pulled up to the Cullen's house, "It's not like I haven't visited before" I mused shaking my head moving to get out of the car.

But I soon stopped my hand still on the car door, what I saw was a **very** angry Jacob storming out of the house he looked livid. I watched stunned as he angrily kicking at his motorcycle sending it flying, concerned I got out of the car calling out to him.

But he had already phased and took off running into the woods, I just stood there frozen. "What the hell?!" I thought completely baffled as I slammed my car door close and headed up the steps to the Cullen's front door.


	18. Chapter 18

I knocked on the front door bouncing on my feet nervously as I waited a little uneasily before the door was finally answered by Carlisle who looked slightly surprised to see me. The emotion quickly disappeared from his eyes before a grave look settled in for a replacement.

"Carlisle, I um... saw Jacob leaving and he looked upset" I asked him I had a bad feeling. "What's going on?" I asked concerned looking up and over at the usually calm vampire who was now anything but.

"I'm sorry Talia but now's…" he started saying before he was cut off by Alice, who appeared behind him. "Let her come in" Alice said solemnly placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, before the two of them seemed to begin having a silent conversation.

The conversation appeared to be over a few seconds later before Carlisle finally sighed softly and stepped aside to let me in to the house.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door as Carlisle silently headed back up the stairs, I looked toward Alice who just gave me a sad smile.

"What's going on? What's happened Alice?" I asked concerned looking at her, I mean _really_ looking at her she seemed so drained and not at all her happy, bubbly self. She didn't say anything she just calmly took my hand in her cold one and lead me upstairs.

I cautiously entered the living room trying not to seem too nervous when I suddenly felt **all** eyes turn on me as I entered the room. "What is the mutt's mate, doing here?" Rosalie snapped at me her steel gaze looking directly toward me.

Before it turned into a venomous glare toward Alice who didn't even flinch from where she calmly walked over towards Jasper.

I took in a breath before looking around the room slowly I was getting a very uneasy feeling. I glanced around trying to "avoid" Rose's gaze who glared at me from where she stood protectively in front of someone on the couch.

"Rose it's okay" a weak voice spoke up from behind the blonde as Rosalie watched me carefully before she slowly moved away to let me see a **very** sickly-looking Bella sitting on the couch.

I couldn't believe it I hardly recognized her, she was a sickly color with dark purple bags under her eyes she didn't even look like "Bella?!" I asked completely shocked.

"What happened?!" I asked baffled, talk about being thrown through -a- loop. I didn't even realize my feet were moving forward before I cautiously made my way to the couch and taking a seat next to Bella.

I felt my mouth slowly open in question as I sat down before quickly realizing no words were coming out and not knowing what else to do, I quickly shut my mouth hoping I wasn't looking like too big an idiot.

I heard Bella let out a soft chuckle before she looked around the room, meeting each set of the Cullen's eyes, before slowly moving away the blanket that rested in her lap.

I was not expecting what I saw when the blanket was pushed aside, and I saw what she was covering up. I felt my mouth drop back open, I probably _did_ look like an idiot, but I didn't care I just kept staring.

It was Bella's stomach it was swollen, and I couldn't believe it, but right here before my eyes was… Bella she was… **pregnant**.

xxxxxx

My head was _spinning_ "How did?" I stopped shaking my head trying to clear the fog "Ok well I know _how_ but…" I didn't even know what to think _._ "I didn't think vampires could make babies!" I questioned baffled before hearing a pained voice speak.

"I didn't _know_ either" I looked over toward the voice it was Edward. He was standing over by the window hunched over, you could tell he was pained about the whole situation. I tore my eyes away from the upset father to be, focusing on the soon to be mother instead.

I just blinked not believing what I was seeing…until… "Oh shit!" I cursed inwardly feeling myself pale. It finally came back to me, I hadn't known it at the time but now… it made sense.

"What's the matter Talia?" Edward asked me, hearing my thoughts, I tried not to cringe as all eyes fell back on me. Swallowing the knot in my throat I slowly pulled out my sketchbook from my bag resting it on my lap, twisting my finger nervously.

"Um…well… I drew a vision awhile ago" I told the room not bothering to look up as I flipped through the book. "I didn't understand the vision" I said turning towards the page, eyes watching me curiously as I showed the page "But now I do" I mumbled quietly.

I looked toward Bella whose mouth was jarred "That's… when I found out I **was** pregnant" Bella breathed out in disbelief "Looking in the _mirror_ " she seemed shocked at what I had seen.

With Bella's admission there was a sudden sharp intake of shocked breaths before an angry voice broke threw.

"You _Knew_ This Was Going to Happen but Didn't Say **Anything!** Edward shouted at me furious causing me to flinch as Carlisle went over to the angry father to be, trying to calm him down. "I didn't know she was pregnant" I spoke quietly trying to defend myself.

"My visions are unclear just images" I said as Alice came over to me "Its okay Tales" she told me gently rubbing my back. "Everyone's just a bit on edge, we don't know how the pregnancy will affect Bella" she said.

"Well can't you just…um take _it_ out?" I questioned trying to find the right words. Unfortunately, those weren't the right words and I _saw_ it, I _knew_ when her eyes hardened before she even spoke, Bella didn't want _it_ out Bella wanted the pregnancy the _baby_ Oh shit.

Paul

" _Alright_ " Sam's **alpha voice** growled out as I snapped my head toward him from where I watched Seth run off after Jake, " _We need to set up patrols at the_ _Cullen's before we plan are next move_ " Sam snarled matching the fierce look on his face daring anyone to say or do otherwise.

I saw him glance at me before I sighed, making my way towards the woods that bordered the treaty line, I trudged along not wanting to be here I just wanted to get back to Talia I hadn't spoken to her since this morning but as I drew closer to the Cullen house I got a bad feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

"You can't _hear_ them?" I snapped my head up I knew that voice "No we stopped hearing them after we left" I saw Jake tell…Talia _No…._ she _can't_ be here with the Cullen's _…._ I _can't_ get to her! I thought desperately, Sam had **order** us that all we were supposed to do was watch the Cullen's house and making sure not to be seen, damn alpha orders.

"What about Paul?" Talia asked worried Jake just shook his head "Sorry, I don't know about Paul all I could tell was he agreed with _**killing**_ Bella" Jake spat out causing me to growl inwardly.

Talia just shook her head in denial "I don't believe that, I mean… you said Sam was controlling you right? Maybe he's…" she was cut off by Jake.

"Talia has he even tried to contact you yet?" Jacob asked, Talia just sighed looking down sadly It's because of the _stupid_ patrol _,_ **damn it**! _'_ I thought before slowly backing away, so they couldn't hear me before I ran back to La Push. I had made up my mind I knew what I had to do but knowing it wasn't going to be easy.


	19. Chapter 19

Taking in a deep breath, I sighed before looking towards the trees in the forest, mulling over the decision I had just made. My decided was to stay with the Cullen's, while I knew there wasn't much I could do with helping with this…um… situation regarding Bella I knew there was still something I could do to help.

When I was told that Alice was no longer able to _see_ Bella, I knew that I had to stay and help. Maybe I could still _see_ Bella now, even if the vampire physic was no longer able too. Even if I couldn't see Bella either I knew I still had one more helpful advantage too offer, something Alice couldn't do.

I could _see_ the wolves.

The wolves… I didn't agree with the pack, they wanting to **kill** …. I couldn't even think that, after all It was just a little baby.

I couldn't just sit by and not do anything, even though I knew this baby was most likely going to start a fight between the Cullen's and the wolves, I didn't _need_ a vision to see that.

But what really made my decision all the harder to make was… Paul, he was on the other side of this battle, I didn't even know if or when I was going to see him again. That thought alone made everything harder, I let out a deep breath racking my hands through my hair letting out a sigh.

It was hard choosing to draw my line down the middle, standing with the Cullen's instead of with the pack… my family.

But I **knew** I had made the right decision, and I wouldn't change my choice even if it meant having to go against…. Paul.

I bit my lip shaking my head, Jacob may have told me what had happened with the pack and with Paul but until I see it with my own eyes I won't believe it… I couldn't. Taking a breath, I buried my face into my hands, trying to relax myself by listening to the relaxing sounds of the great outdoors.

But it wasn't _working_ , I was still tense but not after I heard a sound… a voice. That made my head snap up, looking towards the person in shock.

"Paul?' I asked my voice full of relief, when I blinked, and he didn't disappear I was really seeing him, I quickly moved not even stopping to think before I flew down the front steps and straight into Paul's arms all the while smiling like an idiot as I wrapped him in my arms.

I hugged Paul tightly as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight against him he kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad your safe" I said whispering against his chest, I felt him relax before giving a sigh in relief "Not as glad as I am" he said, as I pulled back looking up at him, he seemed a little nervous.

"Paul?" I questioned softly, resting my hand against his cheek and he sighed "I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to see me" he said. "Because of…" I leaned forward kissing him softly, stopping him "Of course I want to see you" I told him kissing him lightly. "You're _**here**_ and I'm glad that you're here Paul" I said tugging on his hand.

"Come on" I said, "We'd better let Jacob know that you're here now" I said smiling lightly and he nodded, entwined are fingers together.

Enjoying the feeling of his hand in mine and in that moment, I didn't care about the pack or the Cullen's or anything else. All I knew was that Paul was here and I was so glad to have him back with me.

Paul

"Do you _really_ think I'd leave the pack tojust come and **lie** to you?" I asked glaring over at Jacob who was now pacing back and forth, arms crossed. The Cullen's had given us a room for private while the new "wolf pack" had a meeting, and currently it wasn't going very well.

I let out an annoyed huff "Look once I left, I stopped hearing the others" I said watching Jacob pace the room "Wasn't it the same for you guys?" I questioned, and Seth spoke up.

"Yeah" Seth said nodding "Once I left everything with Sam's pack went blank" he said, and Jacob stopped his pacing, looking me over carefully and I huffed crossing me arms.

"Come on Jake" Seth said moving to stand in the middle of the room "Without Paul, Sam's down another wolf" he said, as Jacob let out a slow breath "It'll make it easier with another wolf on our side" he tried to reason.

I looked toward Jake with a bored look awaiting his decision, he opened his mouth to answer when we were interrupted by Dr. Leech opening the door. "Paul" Carlisle said. "Talia needs you, she's having a vision" he said but I was already out of the room, rushing toward where Talia was laying on the couch.

Alice was sitting next to her watching her carefully before she turned her head when she heard me approach "She's been like this for about seven minutes so far" she said sighing. I walked over to the couch, leaning down next to Talia taking her hand in mine waiting for her to come back.

"Can she not talk when she has visions?" Alice had asked me while we waited on Talia to come out of her vision and I shook my head. "Sometimes I think she could but when it's bad she can't" I answered my eyes never leaving Talia's face.

"She mostly just draws her visions, she doesn't speak" I said, Talia's hand moving across the paper, I heard the pixie hum before her eyebrows furrowed as she asked. "How did she get this power?" she questioned, that questioned had me stopping, pausing to glance over at the small pixie.

"I couldn't _really_ tell you" a voice mumbled, I looked back over letting out a sigh of relief when I saw Talia's eyes were no longer clouded but back to her silvery grey color.

"How long?" Talia groaned as she slowly moved sitting up, rubbing her forehead gently before reaching over for her sketchbook. "About twelve minutes" Alice spoke up as Talia nodded slowly, turning to look at her drawing.

Looking at Talia I watched as her eyes went wide, looking at the image she had drawn, biting her lip in thought. "What's wrong?" I asked alarmed when she suddenly paled her eyebrows furrowing slight in confusion.

She looked up from her picture and I saw the concern and confusion in her eyes "I know I've _seen_ this before" she said voice full of confusion. "I've drawn this before" she said and I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion too as I turned to look at the picture.


	20. Chapter 20

I watched concerned as Talia paced back and forth across the room, with a deep look of thought on her face. As Carlisle studied the image she had just drawn in her sketchbook "You've drawn this, before?" Carlisle asked, and I watched as Talia nodded.

"I had that vision almost a… year ago" she said still pacing "I didn't even realize it was the same vision until I saw the drawing again" she said letting out a breath.

"Have you ever had the same vision twice before?" Alice asked looking over Carlisle shoulder at the hazily drawn picture. It was of two blurry drawn figures in mid air, lunging towards each other their hands out stretched ready to fight the other.

Talia just shook her head before stopping her pacing and moving to retrieve her sketchbook, looking at the image she sighed "No never" she said shaking her head. "So, it _**must**_ be important" she said sinking into the living room couch as Alice came and sat down beside her.

"Did you hear anything in your vision?" Alice asked, and Talia shook her head again "No my visions usually happen too quick for sound" she said.

"I only get quick glimpses of a scene or just pieces of what will or is happening" she said setting aside her sketch book, sighing. "You'd think that after all this time, I'd be able to figure…" she trailed off, gesturing her hand "This out" she sighed, as Carlisle turned toward Talia interested in what she had just said.

"Have you always been able to do this" Carlisle asked looking thoughtful over at Talia, interested in her response about her gift. Talia nodded "Ever since I can remember" she said looking over at the head leech.

"Do you know who you inherited your power from?" he questioned clearly interested and Talia just smiled sadly shaking her head. "Not really, my mom she… um doesn't like to… _discuss_ what I can do" Talia said looking at her hands, eyebrow furrowed.

"We don't talk much about _**it**_ but from what I figured I must have gotten it from my dad" she shrugged "All thought I'm not really sure" she said biting her lip.

Letting out a humorless chuckle "I always thought my gift was something _special_ , I could always just do but…" she paused looking around the room.

"I mean vampires, werewolves maybe there's something… _more_ to do with it or me" she said trailing off and I raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you look like a human, but you might _**not**_ be human?" I asked, as she bit her lip in concentration I watched her carefully, you could see the wheels spinning in her head, she shrugged.

I sighed before going to sit next to her, taking her hand in mine "Talia, whoever you are or even whatever you are, I still love you" I told her gently and she looked up at me. "It doesn't change how I feel about you and whatever you choose to do with _anything_ I'll be right there beside you" I told her.

I watched as a grateful smile graced her face as she squeezed my hand gently before resting her head on my shoulder while I kissed the top of her head. Trying to put her mind at ease, but I could tell she was still thinking hard about what and why she could do what she does, and I had the feeling this topic was far from over and done with.

xxxxxx

I stood next to Jacob right on the border line between La Push land and Cullen territory, waiting and listening for any sound saying that they were moving in closer. Leah had argued that it would be better for us to be in wolf form rather then as humans for protection, but Jake had disagreed.

"They'll see that as a threat" he said shaking his head looking over at the three of us, while spearing a longer look in my direction. But I didn't blink, I knew Jacob still didn't fully trust me in the battle to help protect Bella, and the truth was I wasn't even "here" for the leech lover.

The real reason I was here, was for Talia, so I could be with here with her and to protect my imprint. The same one who Sam had tried to alpha order me from, so I couldn't leave the pack to join her on the "traitors side" but we all know how well Sam's orders worked especially now.

But it didn't matter I didn't even think twice about my decision to leave, nothing was going to keep me from being by Talia's side. I might not agree with Jake wanting to protect Bella or even the _Cullen's_ , but Talia did so I'm standing with her. **Her** not for the Cullen's or even for Jacob with his useless effort in trying to "save" Bella.

I snapped out of my musings when I hear Jacob call out "I'm just here to talk" Jacob said into the trees, when we heard sounds of movement from the other side of the land.

"It would be helpful if I could _see_ you guys, too" he said, and I tried not to roll my eyes at this useless "meeting" to _talk_ , I had a feeling how this was all going to play out.

There were signs of movement before Jared finally stepped out of the forest and came into view, just stopping short of the treaty line with Quill and Embry standing behind him. "What?' Jared snapped, and I felt my eyes narrow at him… well somebody's not in a _cheerful_ mood.

But then again neither am I, "We need to talk too you" I snapped glaring at him "Fine… How's your new _family_ working out for you" Jared asked, and I could see Jake tighten his jaw "You done?" he asked calmly but I could tell he was fighting the urge to move across the field to knock Jared out.

I tuned back to the conversation at hand "I'm not coming home until **this** is finished" Jake said speaking toward Quill and Embry from where they stood asking if Jake was finally going to come back home.

Jared just scoffed "You mean until that _thing_ kills Bella!" Jared snapped, and I saw Jake start to shake slightly "Ease up Jared!" Embry said but Jacob ignored him.

"I want you to take back Leah, Seth and Paul" Jake said, and I snapped my eyes back over to Jake from where they were glaring over at Jared, well…. didn't expect that _._


	21. Chapter 21

I let out a deep breath as I paced back and forth outside of the Cullen family home my stomach a bundle of nerves as I waited on Paul's return from the meeting with Sam's pack. Continuing to pace I felt on edge, not just because I was worried about Paul and the rest of my friends but because I had come to a decision.

A decision I knew Paul would help and support me with, but either way I knew it would change everything and even though I knew there was no more putting it off, I was still scared about what the fall out might be to the questions I **needed** answers too.

I was brought out of my self debate when a sudden pair of arms wrapped around from behind me, making me jump slightly making me stop in place from my back and forth movement.

Looking up I couldn't help but smile, seeing who it was "Paul" I mumbled in complete relief, wrapping my arms around him in a quick hug before pulling away giving him a quick once over to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm okay" Paul said, but I only stopped to give him a quick glance before continuing with my check over, you can never be to careful especially were a stubborn wolf is concerned.

Finally satisfied that he wasn't injured and knowing he was safe I felt myself relax as I looked up at the smiling werewolf before me. Moving forward I quickly embraced him feeling the tension in my muscles melt away with his strong arms embracing me.

"I know but I'm just glad your okay and back in one piece" I said, and I felt Paul's chuckle rumble in his chest.

"I'd think you'd have just a _little_ more faith in me" Paul said, rolling my eyes I playfully shoved his shoulder causing his smile to grow and I let out a light laugh before being silenced by his lips on mine.

Smiling I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck deepening the kiss, I felt my eyes flutter close and I felt myself surrendering over to him… completely at his mercy. I tried not to moan when I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip asking for access.

I was about to comply when we were suddenly interrupted by a set of footsteps and a low _suggestive_ whistle causing us to break apart. I let out a soft laugh while Paul let out an irritated growl.

I rolled my eyes looking past Paul only to be met with Seth's goofy grin and Leah's tight-lipped expression as she huffed at her brother before giving him a smack across the back of his head, I bit my lip trying not to smile at the two.

"Alright, alright enough of that!" I heard Leah groan as Jacob made his way over toward Paul and I "Sorry Tales, I need to borrow lover boy over here" Jacob said clapping a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Need to plan out some strategies with the vamps" Jacob said, and I tried not to sigh, so much for getting the chance at spending some time with Paul.

I knew it was a selfish thought with everything going on, but Paul and I had hardly seemed to see one another anymore. Plus, I really needed to talk with Paul and truthfully, I didn't know the next time I'd get the chance too or even re-gain enough nerve to start the conversation.

A conversation I knew once I started, I wouldn't be able to return from, _**no**_ coming back from…

"Let them go Jacob" I heard Edward's voice sound from behind causing me to jump, I hadn't even heard the vampire approaching.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Edward and Jacob glaring at the other, seemingly having a silent conversation or in any case involving those two an argument which… Edward seemed to have won.

Sighing Jacob let out a huff before finally relenting, allowing Paul and I some alone time while he and Seth went ahead with the meeting with Carlisle.

Leaving Leah to patrol the grounds and with that news given everyone went their separate ways.

Smiling I gave Edward a slight nod, silently thanking him to which he just gave a slight nod before leaving to check on Bella leaving just Paul and me.

Taking a minute to clear my thoughts I paced back and forth along the forest's edge just _trying_ to find the right words as Paul sat wordlessly on a nearby log watching me with a worried expression. I shook my head trying to even figure out were to begin but coming up empty.

Why is this so hard? I thought rubbing my temples "Talia" I hear Paul say and I looked up to see the worry and concern in his eyes.

Okay Talia you can do this "I…I've been thinking a lot about… well _everything_ and I just… I _can't pretend anymore_ and _\- "_

"Talia!" Paul's voice broke me out of my mindless rambling "Breathe" he demanded slowly resting his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing and I complied closing my eyes taking in a breath.

After a few seconds of taking in some fresh air I felt better, slowly opening my eyes I was meet with Paul's weary expression "Better?" he asked, and I sighed nodding.

"Yeah" I mumbled following Paul as he took my hand and sat us down on the log, relaxing as he took my hand in his large one "Slow down and start at the beginning" he said, and I sighed.

xxxxxx

Biting my lip, I raised my hand to knock on the door before freezing, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Taking a pause, I debated on what to do next when I suddenly felt a hand come, resting on my lower back reminding me that I wasn't alone.

I admittedly felt calmer my nerves fading away as I looked over at Paul his presence grounding me, "Are you sure you want to be here for… this?" I asked hesitantly "I don't know what my mom will even say… and for all I know I'm not human…"

Paul just shushed me "I'm here with you Talia through **all** of this" he said "It doesn't matter what happens next it doesn't change" he said, and I couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Even if it turns out I'm not human?" I asked slowly "Because I understand -… "I was cut off by Paul's lips on mine. Smiling I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck before sighing as we pulled away.

"You **do** _know_ I turn into a wolf, right?" he questioned raising an eyebrow and I chuckled nodding "So I'm not human and it doesn't matter to you" he said.

"I love you and I'm going to be by your side no matter what" he said, and I felt tears come to my eyes, knowing that I had Paul by my side and that he loved me no matter what gave me the strength I needed moving forward.

Raising my hand, I didn't even hesitant as I knocked on the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Waiting on the door to open was the longest thirty seconds of my life, and when it was finally opened I was met at the door by my very shocked looking mother.

Who immediately upon seeing me at the door, threw her arms around me wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Thank god Talia, I'm so glad your alright!" my mom said her voice thick with worry and I couldn't help but cringe slightly, feeling guilty for making her worry so much.

But with that said it was already done with nothing I could do now, and besides I had come too far just to turn around and forget now.

"Mom" I said slowly pulling back from her hug, a look of determination settling on my face as I looked at her "I came to get some **answers** …" I said carefully.

Noticing as a quick flash of something pass in her eyes "And I think you know what I'm _talking_ about" I said seriously.

Watching as she looked at me intently before her eyes flickered over to Paul, who was standing behind me protectively. Sighing she nodded ushering us inside "I knew this day would come…" she said closing the door behind us, gesturing for us to follow her into the living room.

"But I just never thought it would all happen like this" she muttered sitting down on the couch tiredly, waving for me to take a seat next to her.

Composing herself she sighed a straight look on her face "What do you want to know?" she asked as Paul sat beside me taking my hand in his.

Taking a deep breath in I swallowed, knowing this was it… that _everything_ was **finally** going to come to light.

Trying not to sound too nervous or shaky I asked the first question that came to mind a questioned that had always haunted me. "I guess first of all is just… how or even why is this possible?" I asked biting my lip nervously, a little afraid of the answer.

If sensing my nervousness Paul squeezed my hand in reassurance, making me turn to him and smile. Feeling my strength return I turned back facing my mom, ready for what was about to be revealed.

Watching my mom nervously run her hand threw her hair, I knew she was trying to figure out were to begin.

"Talia…" she began "Your father's side of the family had always been… unique, _different_ from most" she said, and I tried not to snort in annoyance her stating the obvious.

Catching my look, she huffed lightly, rolling her eyes playfully before continuing "A lot of them were _gifted_ , seeing or doing things that just…" she paused struggling to find the words. "They defied logic" she explained.

Pausing she let out a breath continuing on "You are _gifted_ as well…" she said but I cut her off "I can see the future" I stated mostly to myself, trying to piece everything together.

Looking at me she smiled sadly, nodding "Yes" she cleared her throat "Seeing the future it wasn't something we taught you, it was an ability you were born with" she said, taking a breath.

"When you were born…" she said "I didn't think you'd be gifted like your father's relatives…" she admitted rubbing her temples tired.

"Since your father wasn't _gifted_ like the rest of them, I thought maybe the gift would skip you, but…" she stopped, and I felt myself pale.

Swallowing thickly, I answered feeling in the blanks "I drew that picture of my father's accident" I answered for her. Suddenly feeling sick as Paul squeezed my hand.

Biting her lip, she nodded "I didn't want to tell you, I wanted to give you a normal life free of…" she trailed off again trying to find the "correct word."

"The supernatural?" Paul piped in before smiling sheepishly when I shot him a look.

Causing my mother to smile at us "Yes" she admitted "But by the looks of it" she said eyeing the pair of us over carefully "You've still managed to get caught up into one." She said smiling softly as I felt Paul tense beside me and my mouth dropping open.

"How did yo-" I tried to ask, but she cut me off with a wave of her hand "Tales I've been around the odds and ends of the "gifted world" for a long time" she tutted giving me a look.

"I've seen more then you'd think. I **know** a supernatural being when I see one!" she winked.

Making me laugh softly I turned to Paul who was smiling as he watched the two of us interact "Is that why you wanted know about this Tales?" she asked her eyes quickly flickering to Paul then back to me as I shook my head.

"No mom I guess I just wanted to find out who I am" I said before pausing and turning serious, this was the _real_ question.

"Mom" I said. " **What** am I?!..."


	23. Chapter 23

The car ride back to the Cullen's was silent as I tried in vain to process the news that had, with out a doubt changed everything. Leaving my mind, I tried to wrap my head around it as I thought back on the answer that had finally called into every question I had about who I was and what I could do.

"I'm a fairy" I whispered to myself still in complete disbelief at what I was which was a nymph a druid… _Tinkerbell_ it was all just so unreal, but it wasn't fake it was real… it was reality.

My reality the one with vampires, psychics and werewolves it was all still unbelieve, but at the same time I knew I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You okay?" I heard Paul ask, making me turn from my gaze out the window to look at him. I could tell he was worried about me but really, he had no reason to be. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded "I'm fine Paul" I told him earnestly, grateful that I had him by my side.

Gripping his hand in reassures I gave it a gently squeeze as we pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. "Thank you for standing with me Paul" I told him, and he smiled shaking his head lightly "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Talia" he said sincerely making me smile softly.

As we got out of the car and started walking towards the house only to stop in our tracks when we spotted Jacob sitting on the lawn with tear stained cheeks. I felt my stomach drop as I took in Jake's devastating expression with widening eyes.

Oh no… this can't be happening! I thought desperately as I tried to move forward to comfort him, but I was stopped by Paul's firm hand as he shook his head sadly at me. Only confirming what I didn't want to be real "She didn't make it" I heard Seth say sadly.

Making me turn to see Seth and Leah standing behind us with sad expressions, watching as Jacob suddenly stood before stalking angrily back into the house. I opened my mouth to speak only to quickly shut it when I heard a low growl sounding from behind the trees.

Turning my head, I was met with the menacing gaze of a large wolf making me freeze before I stumbled backwards towards Paul, who caught my gaze and quickly pushed me behind him as the angry wolf disappeared into the trees.

"Get inside now!" Paul ordered growling and I didn't think twice as I quickly turned heel and rushed into the vampires house.

I walked up the steps into the house just passing the three family members as they made there way outside onto the lawn, readying themselves for a battle.

I couldn't move as I stood looking out the glass door, standing still I heard Jasper say that they were largely out numbered. His eyes darting into the tree line as the opposing wolves slowly made there way into the yard.

"By a lot" Alice added looking only slightly nervous as the wolves closed in and I braced myself knowing what was about to happen as I caught sight of my beautiful wolf growling in warning at his old pack he to bracing himself for the fight ahead.

"I won't let them hurt my family" Edward growled before all hell broke loose, as the vampires and the wolves leapt into battle.

I was once again frozen as I watched the fight with wide eyes, watching the Cullen's fight off Sam's pack the best they could.

With the large wolves lunging and roaring at them, one of the wolves had quickly caught Alice and started snapping at her only to be taking out by a snarling Leah who tackled the wolf away from the small vampire.

Just as the remaining Cullen's showed up, joining in on the fight against the pack before they were suddenly backed up against the house trapped with Seth, Leah and Paul standing in front of them growling in defense.

I couldn't breathe as I watch the pack close in, I couldn't scream or move as I watched helplessly. Hoping against all hope that this wouldn't end in anymore bloodshed.

Watching transfixed I barley had time to recognize, a large blur suddenly coming pass me and out the door and into the fight.

"Stop!" a loud commanding voice broke out making me blink in shock when I looked up to see Jacob standing over Sam's pack threateningly. "It's over, if you kill her then you kill me!" he shouted as Sam tried to push pass him, growling.

But Jacob just snarled before suddenly leaping up and phasing into a vicious looking wolf as he stalked towards Sam, growling and snapping at the larger wolf.

"Jacob imprinted" Edward voice suddenly spoke out causing my jaw drop in complete shock, wait what? "They can't hurt her, whoever a wolf imprints on can not be harmed" he said his words ringing loudly in my ears as I watched the pack blink in disbelieve before slowly backed away without a single snarl.

"It's their most absolute law" he said finishing as Sam quickly turned tail and retreated into the forest with his pack following closely behind him.

It was only after the last of the wolves outline disappear into the dark, did I finally find myself able to breathe again.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on Renesmee" I said trying once again to goad the stubborn infant, sitting before me into having some oatmeal. Only to once again be met with her quick refusal as she turned her nose up in distaste at the so called "food" being given to her.

Letting out a heavy huff I couldn't help but turn in and sigh when I took in the **full** sight of the little half vampire baby before me.

She may only be three days old, but she definitely had a mind of her own, she was stubborn and persistent just like her mother… Bella.

Who at this _very_ moment was now laying unconscious in a bed as vampire venom coursing through her veins. The venom that had undoubtedly saved her life was now forcing her to heal, as it also continued on its course with transform her into a creature of the night, a vampire.

But with that in mind and with all other things considered everything else seemed to be running by like clockwork. Edward was still currently standing guard over Bella as he and everyone else waited somewhat impatiently for Bella to finally wake.

None more so then Renesmee who I was trying my best at distracting, but of course I wasn't having much luck, especially with the human food I was trying to persuade her into eating.

"I _know_ your used to having blood, but you _have_ to get used to this stuff too" I tried once again by showing her that the food being given to her wasn't actually terrible.

"Hmm…" I hummed in approval as I brought the spoon to my mouth and tasted the oats myself, showing her myself how good the porridge actually was. But unfortunately, my show of effort didn't seem to have made an impact on Renesmee who just continued to shake her head defiantly as she glared at the lumpy food in disgust.

I was about throw my hands up in admitted defeat when an amused chuckle sounded from behind me, making me turn to see a highly entertained Jasper watching the two of us with a poorly concealed amusement.

"I don't think she likes oatmeal very much" he commented, grinning cheekily when he caught me rolling my eyes at his statement of the obvious. "I don't care if she doesn't like it, she still has to eat it" I said turning to glare playfully at Renesmee who in turn answered by sticking her tongue out at me.

Causing Jasper to burst out laughing while I let out a squeak of ignition at the pure sass of it all, this kid!

Shaking my head, I leaned back in my chair trying my best to keep a straight face when I looked back to Jasper who was smiling, quite amused by the littlest vampire. Sighing, I held up the spoon silently asking for his help in dealing with the cheeky girl.

But watching Jasper trying his hand at feeding his niece was well, it ended up being much more comical then helpful.

Watching with a slight vindication when Renesmee too, refused the porridge that her uncle was trying to feed her.

Barely holding back, a grin I looked back to Jasper who caught my expression, rolling his eyes he set aside the porridge with a sigh. "Maybe we'll have more luck if Jacob feeds her" he said, causing Renesmee to quickly perk up at the mention of said wolf.

As she quickly looked around the room, as if expecting Jacob to suddenly appear out of thin air making me smile knowing how she felt.

I let out a chuckle as I moved to pick her up "He's not here yet, silly" I said placing her on my hip.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, noting that I hadn't seen the little pixie vampire in awhile, I looked to Jasper who nodded subtle at the stairs letting me know exactly where she was.

"Any news on when Bella will wake up?" I asked softly not wanting to cause any distress, knowing the subject of Bella was a touchy one and would continue to be until she woke up.

He nodded "She said it should be with in the next couple of days… So it should be anytime now" he determined, and I nodded thankful that it would all be over soon.

I went to speak when I was suddenly cut off by the familiar sound of a trucks engine, causing my smile to widen after all I knew that trucks sound from anywhere.

Sensing my excitement Jasper didn't even help hiding back a reluctant smile of his own as he gently took Renesmee out of my grasp, playfully rolling his.

"Go on" he encouraged nodding his head towards the chatter outside, he didn't have to tell me twice I beamed at him in thanks before all but bolting out the door.

Where I was quickly lifted into a familiar pair of strong, warm arms. As Paul easily picked me up and started spinning me around in circles making me giggle.

"Paul let me go" I couldn't help but laugh as I clung closely to his neck, trying to gain some sense of balance. Causing Paul to chuckle at my display as everything slowly started to cease spinning. Making me grin when Paul pulled me tightly into his embrace and nuzzled my neck.

"Hmmm no, I don't think I will" he hummed playfully into my ear, gently kissing my earlobe "I haven't seen you all day" he whispered his hot breath tickled at my neck, sending shivers down my spine. As I reached up on my tiptoes tangling my fingers into his soft hair.

Before pulling back to look at his face and planting a soft kiss on his lips, which made his smile widen as he hurried to kiss me back. His arms sneaking their way around my waist, pulling me taunt against his chest.

"I love you" Paul said softly when we finally broke apart for some much-needed oxygen, a light pink dusting both are cheeks as we grinned like idiots. "I love you too Paul now and forever."

xxxxxx

How did things go with Sam's pack?" I asked Paul tearing my gaze away from our entwined hands, to look up at him from where we were snuggled together on the couch in the Cullen's living room.

"Better than I thought" he admitted still playing with are hands before stopping to look up at my questioning gaze. "Everything seems to be coming together but… I don't think things will ever go back to the way they once where" Paul said, "Too much has changed."

"What about the pack? Will you go back to Sam's?" I asked curious as what would become of both packs. He shook his head "No, I don't see Sam as my alpha anymore and I'm sure Seth and Leah feel the same way. Beside Jake seems to be used to the idea of being an alpha now and that's not really something you can go back from."

I nodded along with his explanation I didn't really mind if Paul had stayed with Jake or with Sam, long as Paul was safe and happy it didn't matter to me which pack, he decided to stay and be apart of. I was just glad there was no more fighting between the two packs.

"I'm just glad Sam and Jake decided to remain civilized and even allies after everything has finally cooled down" I told Paul, kissing the back of his hand grateful that everything had worked out.

Causing Paul to smile before suddenly going rigid, his head perking up as he looked up above us clearly hearing something with his super wolf hearing.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried at his reaction what happened was something coming? "Bella's heart stopped" he whispered softly; Bella's human heart ceasing to beat. A small grin making its way onto my face.

Bella was awake.


End file.
